De 55ste Hongerspelen
by Serenetie-Ishida
Summary: De 55ste Hongerspelen zijn van start gegaan! De tributen zijn geselecteerd en zullen nu de zwaarste strijd ooit aangaan. De strijd om te overleven. *Dicht*
1. Intro Tributenlijst

**De 55ste honger spelen.**

"Meneer weet u zeker dat u dit door wilt zetten?" Dit zou mijn hele plan voor de vijfenvijftigste Honger Spelen weer omver gooien. Er wordt verwacht dat ik in een half jaar een Arena kan maken en alles perfect in orde maak, maar wat hij nu van me vraagt is bijna onmogelijk. Een volledig nieuwe Arena bouwen binnen een maand is gekkenwerk. Niemand krijgt dat voor elkaar en de reden is al helemaal bizar.

"Ja natuurlijk wil ik dit doorzetten anders had ik het niet bedacht. Dit kan wel eens de enige manier zijn om haar de mond te snoeren voor eens en altijd." President Snow staart strak voor zich uit terwijl hij dit zegt. Hij is nog nooit zo zeker geweest van zijn zaak dat kun je van zijn gezicht aflezen. Zijn hersens zullen wel druk bezig zijn met allerlei plannetjes te bedenken voor haar. Verschillende manieren om haar zo veel mogelijk pijn te doen en daarna langzaam te laten sterven terwijl ze alles opnieuw moet beleven. Ik krijg bijna medelijden met het meisje.

"Oké meneer dan zullen we de Arena aanpassen en zo maken dat het voor haar moeilijk wordt om te overleven." Ik, Erzio Corvittia, Hoofdspelmaker van deze spelen ben het voor één keer niet eens met President Snow. Dit meisje verdient het niet om naar de Spelen te worden gestuurd ook al heeft ze van alles op haar kerfstok. Dit zal het eerste jaar zijn dat de Spelen geen vierentwintig maar vijfentwintig Tributen telt.

* * *

**Tributenlijst**

**District 1**

Jongen: Matt Sonates, 18 (serenetie-ishida)

Meisje: Delphi Roxbryll, 18 (LeviAntonius)

**District 2**

Jongen: Dyan Mellas, 17 (Janaatje)

Meisje: Jo-ann Amister, 16 (Jo-ann)

**District 3**

Jongen: Peter Mcgarth, 13(Indontknow)

Meisje: Kiki Featherline, 17(Homiestuck)

**District 4**

Jongen: Baltazar Diedrich, 18(MyWeirdWorld)

Meisje: Dílay Cephas, 17(Jade Lammourgy)

**District 5**

Jongen: Ervin Redwoods, 18 (LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan)

Meisje: Merle Cyprian, 13 (MyWeirdWorld)

**District 6**

Jongen: James Hedera, 16 (lyannen)

Meisje: Elisandra Lee, 16 (serenetie-ishida)

**District 7**

Jongen: Charlie Poan, 17 (Kirsten S)

Meisje: Laverne Deditus, 16 (Cicillia)

**District 8**

Jongen: Loran Botynn, 16 (LeviAntonius)

Meisje: Samantha 'Sam' Jambox, 14 (Janaatje)

**District 9**

Jongen: Roy Cray, 18 (meowmalfoy)

Meisje: Sharon Curia, 18 (meowmalfoy)

**District 10**

Jongen: Gerdon Pecora, 14 (Homiestuck)

Meisje: Lovadia 'Love' Drewting, 15 (Tiger outsider)

**District 11**

Jongen: Ragel Koffini, 12 (Tiger outsider)

Meisje: Skye Wizard, 15 (Skye. Wizard)

**District 12**

Jongen: Tristan Darius, 18 (JadeLammourgy)

Meisje: Emma Collins, 15 (Skye. Emma )

* * *

**Districten en hun functies**

District 1 - Luxe Items voor het Capitool - Beroepsdistrict

District 2 - Wapens en mechanisme - Beroepsdistrict

District 3 - Technologie en Elektronica

District 4 - Vissen - Beroepsdistrict

District 5 - Olie en Petroleum

District 6 - Medicijnen en transport

District 7 - Werkhout en Papier

District 8 - Kleding en Textiel

District 9 - Metaal Lassen

District 10 - Vee en Schapen drijven

District 11 - Akkerbouw

District 12 - Steenkoolindustrie

* * *

**Dit weekend begin ik met het schrijven van de eerste Boete.**


	2. De eerste Boete: Muziek en Moord

**Welkom bij de eerste Boete van de 55ste honger spelen. Ik wil alvast iedereen bedanken die een tribuut heeft ingezonden. Zonder de inzendingen kan ik natuurlijk geen verhaal maken. Hierbij doe ik ook een oproep. Ik heb namelijk nog plekken over! kijk even op de tributenlijst en zend dan je tribuut in. Het lied wat je leest is van Racoon met het nummer oceaan. Als je hem niet kent luister hem dan zeker eens. Geniet van de eerste Boete en vertel me later wat je ervan vind.**

* * *

**District 1, Matt Sonates, 18**

In district 1 waar het vol staat met fabrieken en huizen. Waar de hele dag alleen maar gewerkt en getraind wordt. Vind je, als je heel goed zoekt, een grote weide die vol staat met bloemen in allerlei kleuren en één enorme oude wilg. Als je de moeite neemt om een keer om 5 uur in de ochtend naar diezelfde weide te gaan, zul je daar onder de oude wilg een jongen zien zitten. Hij vult de hele weide met prachtige gitaarklanken en een lied:

_Een oceaan om in te schuilen.  
nooit alleen meer hoeven zijn.  
Ik heb gesmeekt niet meer te huilen alsjeblieft.  
Het leven jaagt geen angst meer aan.  
ik heb al zo ver moeten kruipen.  
Het laatste stuk zal ook wel gaan, tot ik ga staan._

(**Matt pov**)

Ik ga altijd helemaal op in mijn gitaar spel en sluit de rest van de wereld buiten. Denk niet meer aan mijn vader die me elke dag pusht om te trainen voor de spelen. Denk niet meer aan mijn eikel van een neef die mijn vriendin heeft afgepakt.

_Een oceaan om in te vluchten, nooit jaloers te hoeven zijn.  
Liefde om je hart te luchten ,Een oceaan alleen van mij.  
Een oceaan om te verzuipen ,een dag of wat een held te zijn.  
Laat die ander nu maar kruipen, Een oceaan vol tranen is van mij._

"Matt" ergens vaag hoor ik iemand mijn naam roepen, maar ik speel gewoon door. Dit is mijn uur, nu kan ik dromen over wat ik zelf later wil worden. Niet die achterlijke spelen maar een eigen band hebben en in het Capitool mogen spelen. Dat is mijn droom.

"Matt, eikel, waarom negeer je me. Je vader is naar je op zoek en als die erachter komt dat je weer met die gitaar in de weer bent krijg je problemen." Mijn kleine broertje, Björk, staat voor me. Ik haal mijn hand door mijn blonde haar. Björk kijkt me beledigend aan en gaat met zijn handen in zijn zij staan.

"Schiet op, anders krijg ik dat gezeur straks ook over me heen." Ik verstop mijn gitaar weer in de boom en zie dat het net op tijd is. Mijn vader komt al in de verte aanlopen en snel neem ik Björk in een houdgreep waardoor het lijkt alsof we al aan het oefenen zijn. Door de jaren die ik al heb moeten trainen heb ik al aardig wat spiermassa en is het winnen van mijn broertje een makkie.

Mijn vader komt steeds dichterbij en klapt trots als ik mijn broertje op de grond gooi.  
"Zoon, ik ben trots op je. Zo vroeg al uit te veren om te trainen. Ik weet zeker dat je dit jaar gaat winnen met de spelen." Qua uiterlijk lijk ik veel op mijn vader, we hebben beiden blonde haren en de blauwe ogen, zijn allebei gespierd door het harde trainen en zijn even groot. Oh, en ik ben knapper. Met mijn rechte gebit en volle lippen voor een jongen. Het enige wat er verkeerd is aan mijn gezicht is mijn neus. Deze is al een paar keer gebroken geweest, waardoor ik ook donkere randen onder mijn ogen heb. Maar qua innerlijk lijk ik totaal niet op mijn vader.

Mijn vader is geobsedeerd met winnen en het moet ook altijd gaan zoals hij wil, hij is koppig en bot en geeft niks om me. Pas wanneer ik de spelen win denk ik. Ik ben het tegenovergestelde van mijn vader. Winnen interesseert me niet, mijn broertje betekent heel veel voor me en in plaats van bot denk ik eerst na voordat ik iets zeg. Helaas heb ik mijn koppigheid wel van hem en dat kan dan ook behoorlijk botsen.

"Hoi pap, ik zag je niet aankomen." Leugentje om eigen bestwil. "Björk en ik gaan zo meteen nog een ronde hardlopen en dan kom ik wel terug voor de boete." Mijn vader knikt en loopt weer weg. Ik haal opgelucht adem en begin maar aan mijn ronde hardlopen samen met mijn broertje. Dit is het enige wat we samen kunnen doen, aangezien onze ouders zijn gescheiden en mijn moeder niet meer wil dat we met elkaar omgaan. Ze is bang dat Björk ook voor de spelen gaat trainen en dat ze hem dan kwijtraakt.

We zijn ongeveer een half uurtje onderweg als mijn broertje stil gaat staan en me aankijkt. Het lijkt alsof die iets wil zeggen, maar niet goed weet hoe.

"Gooi het er maar uit, anders gaat het aan je knagen." Ik herhaal de woorden die mijn moeder altijd tegen ons zei toen we klein waren.

"Matt, ga je echt meedoen aan de spelen?" Ik knik en zie het gezicht van mijn broertje verstrakken.

"Maar wat als je niet weer komt, wat als iemand anders sterker of slimmer is dan jou? Waarom doe het überhaupt. Je geeft er helemaal niks om, dat doet papa." Hij kijkt me boos aan. En ik snap het ook wel. Als hij ging in plaats van mij, dan zou ik het hem ook niet vergeven.

"Er zal vast wel iemand sterker of slimmer zijn als mij, en de kans is er dat ik het niet overleef. Maar dan ben ik wel in het Capitool geweest en hoop ik dat ik op zijn minst één kans krijg om daar te mogen zingen. Het klinkt onrealistisch, maar het is wel mijn droom. En zo combineer ik de mijne met die van pap." Björk kijkt alsof hij het begint te snappen en begint weer met hardlopen.

Na een ronde van 2 uur over het hele oude gedeelte van District 1 komen we weer thuis aan. Ik neem afscheid van mijn broertje en loop snel naar binnen en meteen door naar boven. Niet dat ons huis heel bijzonder is, het is een simpel huisje met alle voorzieningen en ik heb een eigen kamer wat erg prettig is. Vroeger moest ik mijn kamer altijd delen met mijn broertje. Dat gaf nog wel eens ongemakkelijke situaties met zich mee, aangezien ik toen een vriendin had. Een diepe zucht en ik denk weer aan Alicia, haar mooie lange zwarte haren en haar perfecte hartvormige lippen. Die lippen heb ik vaak genoeg geproefd.

Ze keek me altijd met zulke mooie groene ogen aan die omrand waren door mooie volle wimpers. Het was altijd alsof je naar twee stralende smaragden keek in plaats van haar ogen. Ze was perfect, totdat ik erachter kwam dat mijn neef met haar aan het rotzooien was. Ik heb haar de huid vol gescholden en mijn neef aardig in elkaar getimmerd. Ik grijns lichtjes, was de training toch nog ergens goed voor.

Snel spring ik onder de douche om het vieze zweet weg te halen. En als ik klaar ben doe ik snel mijn boete kleding aan. Een zwarte broek en een long sleeve shirt die oranje met zwart gestreept is en een leren jack met korte mouwen erover heen. Om het geheel af te maken doe ik mijn kisten eronder aan. Als ik in de spiegel kijk zie ik een jonge man die erg zelfverzekerd overkomt. Ik loop naar beneden en zie mijn vader zitten.

"Jongen, ik voel het gewoon. Dit wordt jouw jaar, jij zult winnen. Maak me trots." Mijn rare geobsedeerde vader. Wat heb je toch rare ideeën in je hoofd. Ik wou toch zo graag dat je gewoon accepteerde dat ik helemaal niet mee wil doen, maar zanger wil worden. Ik glimlach naar mijn vader en loop door naar de deur.

"Ik ga naar de boete, ik zie je daar wel."

**District 1, Delphi Roxbryll, 18**

7 uur in de ochtend. Het trainingscentrum van district 1, wat normaal afgeladen is met allemaal leerlingen en trainers, is nu compleet leeg. De trainingspoppen zijn behoorlijk kapot en alle wapens liggen nog netjes in de kasten. De vredebewakers hebben nog niks te doen en staan met elkaar te praten. Totdat de deur open gaat en er een meisje naar binnen loopt.

Een bewaker bekijkt het meisje goed en ziet een goed getraind lichaam, met mooie rondingen. Hij knikt goedkeurend tot dat het meisje haar pony uit haar gezicht weg haalt. De bewaker schrikt licht en kijkt snel de andere kant op.

(**Delphi POV**)

Snel pak ik een paar werpmessen uit de kast en begin met mijn training. Als ik nog langer naar die bewaker kijk, krijg ik de neiging om hem te vermoorden. Hij heeft geluk dat er meerdere bewakers zijn anders…

Ik zucht diep en begin met gooien. Ha, recht tussen de ogen. Daar nog een recht in het hart en de laatste in het bovenbeen precies bij de slagader. Dan loop ik naar de pop toe en haal de messen er weer uit. Weer kijkt de bewaker en ik geef hem een giftige blik terug.

"Delphi, alweer aan het trainen." Net waar ik zin in heb, mijn zusje Orchid. Met haar lang zwart krullend haar en haar perfecte gezichtje. Oh, hoe graag zou ik haar toch een keer met mijn mes willen bewerken. Dan kijkt ze niet meer zo arrogant, dan zou ik de mooie zijn van ons tweeën.

"Natuurlijk train ik. Het is mijn laatste jaar om mee te doen aan de spelen en die kans laat ik niet lopen." Een stuk agressiever dan net gooi ik de messen weer in de pop en weer zijn ze allemaal dodelijk.

"Wat jammer nou, ik ben ook van plan om mee te doen aan de spelen. En ik zal eerder bij het podium zijn als jouw, aangezien ik sneller ben." Haar gemaakte lachje maakt me misselijk. Er is echt geen kans dat zij mijn titel van me gaat afnemen. Nooit, ook al zou ik haar daarvoor moeten doden. En misschien is dat nog niet eens een slecht idee.

"Als je nu niet maakt dat je wegkomt, dan zit het volgende mes in jou in plaats van in de pop." Ik grijp mijn mes zo vast dat ik hem zo haar kant op kan gooien. Mijn zusje lacht me uit en loopt door naar haar eigen onderdeel, het zwaard.

Ik blijf nog doortrainen tot 8 uur en ga dan nog een ronde hardlopen over het oude gedeelte van district 1. Daar zie ik de twee blonde broers ook hardlopen en mijn gezicht vertrekt. Ze hebben beiden ook al een knap gezicht en zien er goed getraind uit. Wat walg ik van ze. Ik wil geen knappe mensen om me heen. Ze mogen van mij allemaal dood neervallen. Dat zullen ze ook wel doen bij de spelen, helemaal wanneer ik met ze klaar ben. Ik grijns even en stop voor een moment met hardlopen. Heel even ga ik onder een van de oude bomen zitten en vind nog een oud snoepje in mijn broekzak. Zonde dat die al bijna over datum is. Ze zijn juist zo duur. Maar het snoepje geeft me wel een idee. Nu moet ik snel zijn en me haasten naar een van de oudere fabrieken van district 1.

In dit oude gedeelte van district 1 staat namelijk nog een oude fabriek waar vroeger met waterstofcyanide werd gewerkt. Ik ben hier al een aantal keren binnen geweest en weet ook waar nog een beetje van het spul te vinden is. Vakkundig behandel ik het snoepje met het spul en haast me naar huis.

Eenmaal thuis ga ik nog even snel douchen en trek dan mijn boete kleding aan. Mijn moeder heeft een jurkje voor me klaargelegd, maar daar wil ik niet dood in gevonden worden. Snel pak ik een zwarte skinny jeans en een bordeaux rode blouse uit de kast. Deze trek ik aan en loop dan meteen door naar beneden zonder in de spiegel te kijken. Ik heb namelijk een hekel aan spiegels sinds het 'ongelukje'.

Vier jaar geleden waren mijn ouders nog heel tevreden met mij en waren er ook vast van overtuigd dat ik de spelen ging winnen. Met mijn prachtige uiterlijk zou ik genoeg sponsors moeten krijgen en ik was al redelijk goed getraind. Nog een paar jaar en ik zou helemaal klaar zijn voor de spelen. Tot het ongeluk met de thee. Mijn zusje struikelde namelijk over het tapijt wat in de kamer lag en ik kreeg de gloeiend hete thee, die zij in haar handen had, over me heen. De helft van mijn gezicht is toen verbrand en ik kon nog maar aan één kant wat zien. De dokter kon er ook niks meer aan doen.

Nu heb ik mijn pony zo laten groeien dat die voor de linkerkant van mijn gezicht valt. Zo zie je alleen het mooie gedeelte van mijn gezicht, mijn licht blauwe oog en mijn hartvormige lippen en een grote bos met stijl zwart haar wat om mijn gezicht valt. Mijn lichaam is nog steeds mooi en vrouwelijk, maar ik weet dat ik nu geen sponsors meer zal krijgen. Puur en alleen om mijn gezicht.

Eerst haatte ik mijn zusje niet om die fout. Nee nu pas, nu zij steeds meer uitgroeit tot een prachtige vrouw en mij dat heeft ontnomen. Ja, nu komt de haat. Niet alleen haat ik haar, maar ook mijn ouders. Zij zien mij niet meer als een winnaar. Nu zien ze Orchid als een winnaar. Dat laten ze maar al te goed merken.

Eenmaal beneden roept mijn moeder mij bij haar. Ze zit op de bank naar een herhaling te kijken van haar eigen zege. Mijn moeder was de winnaar van de 28ste honger spelen. Het is een hele tijd geleden, maar ze kijkt elk jaar weer de herhaling. Ik leek altijd veel op mijn moeder. Zij heeft alleen lang donker bruin haar in plaats van zwart haar.

"Delphi, ik heb begrepen van Orchid dat ze dit jaar mee wil doen aan de spelen. Ik wil je alleen zeggen, loop haar niet in de weg. Je weet net zo goed als mij, dat zij meer sponsors krijgt en ze is sterker dan jou. " Mijn moeder kijkt me niet eens aan en blijft naar de tv kijken. Ze zegt het op een toon alsof het heel normaal is dat ik mijn droom moet laten varen voor mijn zusje. Dat arrogante kreng die mijn leven al eens heeft verpest.

"Zij kan volgend jaar meedoen. Dit is mijn jaar en zij zal mij daar niet bij dwarsbomen." Met trillende handen sta ik daar. Woedend op mijn eigen moeder, hoe durft ze zoiets ook maar voor te stellen. Ik heb zo lang getraind voor dit moment.

"Nu luister jij eens goed dame. Jij zult niet winnen, niet zonder sponsors. Je maakt geen kans meer. Dus zet het uit je hoofd." Nu heeft ze zich omgedraaid en kijkt me ijskoud aan. Dit maakt me alleen maar bozer en nu weet ik honderd procent zeker wat ik moet doen om dit jaar mee te kunnen doen.

Sorry, klein arrogant zusje van me.

**Matt Sonates, 18 POV**

Eenmaal op het plein zie ik mijn neven staan. Alleen Jasper is oud genoeg om niet mee te hoeven doen aan de boete. In plaats daarvan staat hij nu te kijken of geen van zijn neven wordt uitgeloot. Dit jaar hoeft die zich in elk geval niet druk te maken om de anderen. Ik zal zorgen dat ik zo snel mogelijk bij het podium ben.

Shit, Marcus staat er ook met Alicia. Daar gaan we dan maar niet naartoe anders komt er nog een knokpartij. Snel loop ik door naar de inschrijftafel en blijf wachten tot ik aan de beurt ben. Eenmaal aan de beurt laat ik ze wat bloed uit mijn vinger prikken en vertel ze mijn naam. Ik wil doorlopen naar het vak voor 18 jarigen, maar mijn broertje houdt me tegen.

"Je kunt je nu nog bedenken. Nog één jaar en dan kun je zelf proberen om naar het Capitool te gaan, zonder dood te gaan." Ik zie hem met angstige ogen naar me kijken en bijna laat ik me overhalen. Maar nee, dit moet ik doen. Tenzij Marcus wordt gekozen, dan laat ik hem maar al te graag gaan.

"Nee Bjórk, ik ga en daar kun je niks aan veranderen." Ik loop verder naar het vak en ga daar staan. Ik zoek nog even naar Alicia en als ik haar zie staan word ik weer overdonderd door haar schoonheid. Zelfs na alles wat er is gebeurd, zou ik zo graag nog één keer haar lippen willen proeven. Nog één keer in die prachtige ogen kijken en haar nog één keer vast houden.

Op het podium komt eindelijk beweging en de burgemeester komt op. Hij verteld weer hetzelfde dramatisch saaie verhaal. Daarna komt de film over de revolutie en dat district 13 met de grond gelijk is gemaakt. Altijd hetzelfde liedje, nooit eens verandering. Dit jaar hebben we wel een nieuwe begeleider.

Hij stelt zichzelf voor als Mix Inch en ik heb nog nooit zo'n rare vogel gezien. Hij lijkt op een regenboog die gemaakt is van stenen. Zijn pak, schoenen en zelfs zijn haar zitten vol met allemaal verschillende stenen. Het valt me nog mee dat zijn gezicht nog normaal is.

" Hallo allemaal, wat leuk om al jullie gezichten hier weer te mogen zien en ook dit jaar weer nieuwe. Laat ik er maar niet teveel omheen draaien. We beginnen met de jongens tribuut." Zijn hand gaat uit naar de bal met namen en pakt er een uit.

"Matt Sonates" Wauw hier had ik niet op gerekend en ik ga loop door naar het podium. Achter mij wordt geschreeuwd. "Ik bied me aan." Ik herken de stem van Björk. Ik draai me om en hij staat achter me.

"Nee, ik ga en jij gaat terug naar je plek." Hij ziet eruit alsof die een klap in zijn gezicht heeft gekregen. Misschien is dat maar beter ook. Mam zou nooit zonder hem kunnen en pap wel zonder mij.

Eenmaal op het podium kijk ik rond en zie mijn vader staan springen van blijdschap. Mix gaat nu door naar de meisjesbol.

"En de gelukkige is…"

**Delphi Roxbryll, 18 POV**

Nu moet ik alleen mijn plannetje nog uitvoeren. Glimlachend hou ik het kleine snoepje in mijn hand en denk aan wat die kan doen. In de keuken kom ik mijn vader nog tegen en ook hij begint te zeuren over dat Orchid dit jaar mee moet doen.

"Orchid gaat winnen. Dat weet ik honderd procent zeker. Jij gaat toch ook voor je zusje juichen Delphi." Mijn vader kijkt zo vrolijk met dat vooruitzicht. Je moest eens weten pap. Ik ga wel juichen, maar niet omdat ze wint.

Ik knik braaf en loop door naar het plein. Daar zie ik mijn zusje staan tussen haar groepje knappe koppen. Zelfs Alicia, die van knappe kop één naar knappe kop twee overliep. Zij kan weleens een prachtige make over krijgen van mij. Dan zou ze nog maar één oog hebben in plaats van twee.

"Orchid, pap en mam zijn er zo zeker van dat jij wint en ze willen graag dat ik je steun. Ik heb dan ook een kleinigheidje voor je." Zeg ik met een zo lief mogelijk stemmetje. Nu ben ik benieuwd of ze daar intrapt. Ik geef haar het snoepje en ze neemt het ook nog aan ook. Domme koe.

"Dankjewel Delphi, sorry dat jij dan niet mee kan doen met de spelen. Ik maak nu eenmaal meer kans om te winnen. Neem het niet te persoonlijk op." Weer dat vieze gemaakte lachje. Ik glimlach nog even naar haar en loop dan door naar de inschrijfbalie. Het is allemaal zo standaard dat ik niet meer oplet.

Ik hou mijn zusje goed in de gaten en zie dat ze uiteindelijk het snoepje in haar mond stopt. Die zal zo meteen lelijk opkijken. Missie volbracht. Snel kijk ik naar het podium waar de nieuwe begeleider staan. Even zucht ik, kan het echt nog gekker. Jezus, wat een papagaai met al die kleuren.

De jongens tribuut word gekozen en komt een meningsverschil over wie er nu mag gaan. Uiteindelijk is het knappe kop nummer één van vanochtend. Dan gaat hij door naar de meisjesbal.

"En de gelukkige is Armina Diones." Een klein meisje van twaalf staat angstig te kijken en hoopt dat iemand anders zich aanmeld.

"Ik bied me …" Mijn zusje begint te hoesten en het lijkt of ze stikt. Ze valt voorover en blijft op de grond liggen hoesten.

"Ik bied me aan." Roep ik boven iedereen uit en loop door naar het podium. Ondertussen zijn mijn ouders bij mijn zusje aangekomen en ze ligt te stuiptrekken. Als ik op het podium klim zie ik dat mijn moeder aan het huilen is en mijn zusje in haar armen houdt. Het plan is geslaagd.

De begeleider staat er een beetje versteend bij en kijkt dan mij pas aan.

"Vertel eens wie ben jij."

"Ik ben Delphi Roxbryll" vertel ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik zie mijn vader opkijken en het dubbeltje begint te vallen bij hem. Ja vadertje, had nu maar geluisterd. Had haar maar tegengehouden van het meedoen. Ik ga en niemand anders.

"Nou, dit zijn de tributen van dit jaar. Matt Sonates en Delphi Roxbryll." Ik zwaai vrolijk naar iedereen en loop dan naar Matt toe en geef hem een hand. Dan moeten we doorlopen naar binnen.

**Matt Sonates, 18 POV**

Dat meisje wat neerviel was geloof ik het zusje van Delphi, ze zou toch niet. En dan zie ik haar glimlach. Dus wel.

Ik zwaai even en geef haar een hand. Dan loop ik door naar binnen en ga de kamer binnen die ze me aanwijzen. Meteen komt mijn vader naar binnen lopen en hij geeft me een knuffel. Hij staat nog net niet als een klein kind op en neer te springen van opwinding.

"Matt, doe je best. Nee, je uiterste best en win. Je kunt het jongen." En daarna moet hij weer gaan.

Alicia komt nog heel even binnen lopen en heeft de tranen in haar ogen staan. Zo lijken haar ogen nog meer op prachtige smaragden. Ze zegt niks en loopt naar me toe. Waarschijnlijk voor de laatste keer doet ze haar armen om me heen en haar gezicht komt dichterbij. Heel zachtjes raken onze lippen elkaar en dan gaat ze weer weg.

Mijn moeder en mijn broertje komen binnen lopen. Ze zien er allebei uit alsof ze in huilen gaan uitbarsten en heel stil zitten we daar met zijn drieën. Dan geeft mijn moeder me een ring. Als ik hem in mijn handen heb zie ik dat ons familie wapen erop staat. Een roos met heel veel dorens. Ze lopen om de volledige ring heen. Ik doe de ring om mijn vinger en dan komt de bewaker binnen. Daar gaan ze dan, dit is waarschijnlijk de laatste keer dat ik ze zie. Nee, zo mag ik niet denken. Ik zal vechten en iedereen die me in de weg staat doden.

**Delphi, 18 POV**

Daar zit ik dan. Helemaal alleen in deze grote kamer. De kamer is volledig gelambriseerd en ziet er erg chic uit. Er staan een paar kasten vol met boeken en verder een tafel met wat stoelen. Ik zit in de enige bank die er is. Het is een kleine twee persoonsbank in een beige kleur. En ik moet zeggen hij zit heerlijk.

De deur gaat open en mijn vader komt binnenlopen. Wauw, dat had ik niet meer verwacht. Hij staat te trillen van woede, maar zijn ogen zijn ijs en ijskoud.

"Ben jij wel helemaal goed bij je hoofd. Je eigen zusje vermoorden. Dat je boos was op haar had ik verwacht maar dit, nee. We hopen dat je daar zult sterven en dan zijn we van je af. Je bent vanaf nu onze dochter niet meer." En hij loopt weg, smijt nog een keer goed met de deur en dan is het weer stil.

Rustig maar papatje van me, als ik terug kom zal ik ook al snel geen ouders meer hebben. Dan gaat de deur nog een keer open en komt er iemand binnen die ik niet had verwacht. Het is knappe kop nummer twee, Marcus. Hij staat daar met zijn handen in zijn zakken, een beetje heen en weer te wiebelen op zijn benen.

"Doe me een plezier, vermoord Matt." Hij kijkt me niet aan maar werpt me wel een armband toe. Dan vertrekt die weer. Het is een heel simpel gevlochten armbandje. Ook al mag ik hem niet toch voldoet dit wel als een district aandenken. En ik doe hem om mijn arm als een belofte dat ik Matt zal vermoorden en vele anderen.

* * *

**Nou, dat was het eerste hoofdstuk. Hoe vonden jullie het?  
Ik ben heel benieuwd of jullie een goed indruk konden krijgen van hoe deze twee tributen zijn. **

**Er is natuurlijk ook een sponsor systeem. Wat zouden de honger spelen zijn zonder. Je kunt punten halen met het volgende:  
5 punten voor het insturen van een tribuut (geldt 1 keer)  
4 punten als je mijn verhaal followed.  
3 punten als je een goede tip geeft voor het volgende hoofdstuk.  
2 punten voor een review. **

**De punten zijn als volgt:  
**MyWeirdWorld: 9 punten  
LeviAntonius: 5 punten  
Janaatje: 5 punten  
Jo-ann: 5 punten  
Kiki: 5 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 5 punten  
meowmalfoy: 5 punten  
Skye. Emma: 5 punten

**Jullie krijgen in het Capitool te horen wat je allemaal naar tributen kunt sturen en hoeveel alles kost!**

**Nog even special thanks to: Janaatje. Zij leest mijn verhaal eerst door en geeft me handige tips over hoe het anders zou kunnen.**

**tot het volgende hoofdstuk. **


	3. De tweede Boete: Overwinning is alles

**Tada! district twee is af. Zonder Beta, daar ben ik druk naar opzoek, maar ik wou jullie niet langer laten wachten op dit hoofdstuk.**

* * *

**District 2,**

_In een van de kleinere huizen in district twee brandt nog licht ook al is het al middernacht. Als je door het raampje zou kijken zou je twee mensen zien die de hele tijd heen en weer lopen en op elkaar zitten te schelden. Totdat de deur los gaat en er een jongen naar buiten loopt._

**(Jo-Ann Amister, 16)**

"Als je me toch niet leuk vind kun je net zo goed oprotten." Met een harde knal gooi ik de deur dicht en de klap weergalmt gigantisch hard door het huis. Oeps, dat zullen mijn ouders niet zo leuk vinden. Ach, wat kan het mij ook schelen. Langzaam loop ik door naar onze kleine woonkamer waar een paar simpele oude oma banken staan en een grote boekenkast. We hebben een kleine televisie staan, maar daar wordt alleen naar gekeken als het moet. Al gauw lig ik lekker languit op de bank en kijk een beetje naar het plafond. Voor ik het weet vallen mijn bruine ogen dicht en vertrek ik naar dromenland.

"Jo-Ann, zou je niet eens met je luie kont van die bank afkomen en gaan trainen." Mijn vader staat over me heen gebogen waardoor ik me kapot schrik van zijn gezicht zo dichtbij. Verschrikt schiet ik overeind en zo knallen onze hoofden tegen elkaar op. Au, die voel ik. Het is maar goed dat ik nooit hoofdpijn krijg en met nooit bedoel ik ook echt nooit.

"Pap, wil je me nu al dood hebben of zo." Boos kijk ik hem aan en sta dan snel op. Mijn kleren van gisteren kunnen ook voor vandaag nog wel. Zoveel bijzonders ga ik toch niet doen. Een beetje sporten en wat oefenen met mijn dolken. Officieel mag je niet trainen voor de spelen, maar toch doe ik dat al jaren en dit wordt het jaar dat ik meedoe. Mijn leeftijd of mijn ouders zullen me echt niet tegenhouden.

"Wees op tijd bij de Boete." Mijn vader is een man van weinig woorden en noemt me trouwens ook graag lui.

"Ja, ja. Ik weet het en ik zal klaar staan." Al gauw sta ik buiten en ren richting het trainingscentrum. Hoe eerder ik er ben hoe beter. Met mijn lange slanke lichaam ben ik sneller dan de meeste meiden uit mijn klas en tel daar ook nog maar een grote groep jongens bij. Mijn lange bruine haren wapperen achter me aan. Eigenlijk moet ik ze afknippen maar dat heb ik nooit over mijn hart kunnen verkrijgen. Misschien krijg ik wel extra sponsors als ik mooi lang haar heb.

Daar heb je het trainingscentrum al en daar is Brian al. Hij helpt me bij al mijn vecht sporten en dat zijn er nogal wat. Worstelen, boksen, noem het maar op en ik kan het wel. Oké, ik ken geen Aziatische vechtsporten, maar wie heeft die nog nodig. Dit is Panem en ik heb eigenlijk nog nooit een Aziaat gezien, alleen op plaatjes van vroeger.

"Hey Jo-Ann, schiet je nog op of blijf je de hele dag in dromenland." Brian loopt als een gek te zwaaien en automatisch moet ik lachen.

"Het liefste dromen, maar dan kom ik niet verder." Lachend loop ik naar hem toe en samen gaan we naar binnen.

Wauw, het trainingscentrum zit al behoorlijk vol. We kijken of er nog een mat vrij is en we hebben geluk. Helemaal achterin het hoekje is nog één mat vrij. Al gauw heb ik Brian in een of andere houdgreep en zo gaan we nog een tijdje door.

"We moeten ons maar eens klaar gaan maken voor de boete. Mijn moeder vermoord me als ik er niet netjes bij loop. Ga jij je nog aanbieden?"

"Ja dat wist je toch al." Verward kijk ik Brian aan. Hoe vaak hebben we het hier al niet over gehad. Minstens tien keer als het niet meer is.

"Misschien moeten we maar samen gaan, we zijn een goed team. Denk eens in wat voor een schade we aan kunnen richten." Hij krijgt een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"En daarna elkaar zeker gezellig afslachten, leuk hoor Brian. Ik ben van plan om terug te komen en dan train ik jou voor volgend jaar." Ook al is zijn idee heel aanlokkend, want dan weet ik wel zeker dat ik win.

"Nou, succes bij de boete. Mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn." Voegt Brian er grinnikend aan toe. Ik zwaai hem gedag en ga dan richting huis voor een lekkere lange douche, vers gebakken brood en om mijn familie nog even te irriteren.

Thuis stap ik inderdaad eerst onder de douche en ga daarna naar mijn slaapkamer. Mijn moeder heeft al een nette jurk voor me klaargelegd, maar ze heeft er wel aan gedacht dat ik nog moet rennen dus het is een mooie loszittende jurk. Ik trek de donker blauwe jurk aan en kies er een paar donker blauwe sportschoenen bij uit. Even sta ik voor de spiegel om mezelf te bekijken, maar vind het niet zo interessant. Straks in de arena krijg ik toch een ander pak aan en dan gaat het er niet meer om of je knap bent of niet. Als je maar goed kunt moorden en een overlever bent.

Beneden zit mijn moeder op me te wachten en geeft me een knuffel. Ze bekijkt me van top tot teen en is tevreden met wat ze ziet. Dan smeert ze snel een boterham voor me en stopt me die toe terwijl ik naar de buitendeur loop.

"Wacht maar af mam. Ik kom terug als een winnaar en dan hebben we een mooi groot huis, genoeg geld en altijd eten." Niet dat we nu niet genoeg eten hebben maar toch, het is altijd lekker om iets extra's te hebben. Aangezien we met zijn zessen zijn is het meestal nog wel vechten over wie het laatste stukje brood mag. Ik win bijna altijd en soms is het gewoon veel te amusant om te zien hoe mijn broertjes en zusje erom vechten.

En nu op naar de boete en mijn overwinning.

**District 2,**

_Op het terras van het grote herenhuis uit de winnaars wijk zit een jongen naar de sterren te kijken. Even sluit hij zijn ogen en luistert naar alles wat er in zijn omgeving gebeurd. Naar het gekletter van het kleine watervalletje in de tuin en het ruisen van de wind door de bomen. Daar hoort hij een klein vogeltje dat net neerstrijkt bij het vogel fonteintje en het volgende moment dood neervalt met een mes in zijn kleine borstje._

**(Dyan Mellas, 17)**

Bonk,

Bonk,

Bonk,

"Sissy, doe die deur eens open." Boos sta ik alweer op deze deur te bonken. Als ze nou gewoon eens van die vieze pillen en van de drank af bleef dan was er totaal geen probleem. Maar nee, madam moest er zo nodig naar grijpen nadat haar vriend het had uitgemaakt. Alsof een moeder met een chronische ziekte nog niet genoeg was.

Het enige wat ik hoor vanaf de andere kant van de deur is gesnotter en een fles die op de grond valt. Dan bedenk ik me dat ze zo wel in slaap zal vallen als ze fles toch al laat vallen. Ergens is het maar goed dat ze niet zoveel van dat spul nodig heeft om onder zeil te raken. Anders wist ik nog niet hoe het dan zal gaan. Genoeg nagedacht over thuis en laten we maar eens gaan trainen. Ik wil tenslotte wel de winnaar worden dit jaar.

In onze achtertuin heeft mijn vader een oefenpop neergezet, zodat ik niet elke keer naar het trainingscentrum hoef om te gaan trainen. Soms is dat maar goed ook, ik verlies me namelijk altijd in het vechten en een keer ben ik te ver gegaan. Toen moest een jongen zijn arm laten amputeren anders zou hij doodbloeden. Maar ik heb wel gewonnen.

"Zo zoon, ga je weer trainen." Ik knik.

"Mooi, vandaag train ik je. Pak je zwaard en ga klaar staan." Ik gehoorzaam meteen en sta klaar. Mijn vader en ik zijn even groot, zo'n 1,85, en even sterk. Dit kon wel eens gelijk op gaan, mocht het niet zo zijn dat ik gewoonweg beter ben.

Na een training van een uur is mijn vader kapot. Hij mag dan wel een kampioen zijn uit de eerdere spelen, maar zijn leeftijd speelt hem nu toch wel parten. Wat ik af en toe uit verhalen hoor, heeft hij de spelen ook maar net gewonnen. Bij het laatste gevecht kreeg hij een mes door zijn rechter long en kon hij die er nog net uittrekken en terug gooien naar zijn tegenstander voordat hij zelf bewusteloos raakte. Zijn tegenstander was opslag dood.

Het begint al lichter te worden en ik besluit dat ik nog wel even tijd heb om naar het trainingscentrum te gaan. Daar kan ik tenslotte zien wie mijn eventuele tegenstander wordt. In een kleine sprint ga ik richting het trainingscentrum en zie daar net Jo-Ann naar binnen gaan. Zij is geloof ik wel een van de sterkste meiden die district twee heeft. Ze zal alleen nooit sterk genoeg zijn om mij te kunnen verslaan, maar ze zou wel een goede bondgenoot zijn.

Binnen is het al helemaal een drukte van jewelste. De ronde koepel is helemaal vol en buiten op het dorre gras is het al niet veel anders. Je kunt nog net de strepen zien die aangeven in welk vlak je met welk wapen moet oefenen, maar verder is het allemaal droog en dor. Aangezien ik mijn zwaardkunsten al heb geoefend, lijkt het me wel slim om een één op één gevecht te gaan oefenen. Al snel kom ik een paar jongens uit mijn klas tegen die wel een partijtje willen worstelen, maar toch zijn ze geen partij voor mij. Na een uurtje of twee ben ik gestopt en kijk ik hoe anderen vechten.

Een van de jongens slaat me in mijn nek en meteen voel ik weer die rode waas voor mijn ogen komen en grijp de jongen meteen in een houdgreep. De jongen schreeuwt dat ik veel te hard aan zijn arm trek en al gauw ligt zijn arm uit de kom. Ik maak het nog iets erger door zijn arm tussen mijn benen te klemmen en zijn arm zo te draaien dat deze breekt. Ik merk nauwelijks als de andere jongens me met zijn allen in een houdgreep nemen en me zo proberen tegen te houden. Dit maakt het alleen maar erger.

Een krijgt zo'n harde knal in zijn gezicht dat ik zeker weet dat ik iets hoor kraken en de anderen heel snel weg gaan als ze merken dat het toch geen zin heeft om me tegen te houden. Daar komen wel een paar vrede bewakers aan en die geven mij een stroomstoot met een stun gun. Na twee schoten wordt ik weer rustig en zak in elkaar. Terwijl ik daar lig zie ik dat ze de jongen afvoeren en zijn arm ziet er wel erg misvormt uit. Ik kan alleen niet zeggen dat ik er spijt van heb, want weer heb ik gewonnen en een flauwe grijns komt op mijn gezicht.

Pas als mijn vader er is laten de vredebewakers me gaan. Kennelijk ben ik een te groot risico om alleen los te lopen. Ik stop mijn zwarte half lange haar weer achter mijn oren en zie dat zelfs mijn vader licht staat te grijnzen wanneer hij het hoort.

"U moet wel snappen dat dit gedrag niet kan ook al bent u een winnaar van spelen. Het geeft uw kinderen nog geen recht om een ander op die manier in elkaar te slaan." De vrouwelijke vredebewaker probeert zo streng mogelijk te klinken, maar ze ziet dat dit toch niet helpt tegen mijn vader.

"Ik zal zorgen dat die een gepaste straf krijgt." Beloofd mijn vader aan de vredebewaker.

Eenmaal buiten begint hij hardop te lachen en vraagt me hoe snel ik de arm uit de kom had.

"Binnen een paar seconden. Het was eigenlijk zo gebeurd." Hierdoor lacht mijn vader nog meer.

"Wat een watjes zijn het toch ook hier. Jij bent net je vader."

"Ja pap, gelukkig wel." En we lopen samen lachend terug naar huis waar ik me snel even douche en dan richting het plein ga voor de boete.

**(Jo-Ann Amister, 16)**

"Wauw, dat we dat nog mogen meemaken. Jo-ann Amister in een donker blauw jurkje." Brian en Stef lopen op me af en omhelzen me. Ik geef Brian een stomp in de maag.

"Helaas moet het van mijn moeder idioot. Ze heeft op zijn minst nog een los zittende jurk uitgezocht, anders kan ik nooit naar het podium toe rennen." Brian wrijft over zijn maag.

"Je hoeft me niet meteen te slaan als ik zoiets zeg. Het staat je goed." Het laatste komt er meer mompelend uit en ik heb moeite hem te verstaan.

"Sorry wat zei je Brian dat laatste verstond ik niet." Ik doe het meer om hem te plagen, want ik weet dondersgoed wat hij heeft gezegd. Het is alleen zo geweldig om zijn gezicht dan helemaal rood te zien worden en hem nog meer horen brabbelen. En ja hoor, daar wordt zijn gezicht vuurrood.

"Ik z z zei dat het jegoedstaat." Brian stottert en spreekt het laatste veel te snel uit. Ik lach en stel dan maar voor om door te lopen naar de inschrijfbalie.

"Laten we ons maar inschrijven. Dan kan ik zo meteen rennen en kunnen jullie mij straks gaan aanmoedigen op de tv." Snel loop ik door naar de inschrijftafel, geef mijn naam en leeftijd door en laat ze gauw een klein gaatje in mijn vingertop prikken. Zo, dat is ook weer gebeurd. Dan loop ik door naar het vak van de 16 jarigen. Overal staan er meiden in groepen met elkaar te praten en ik begin me al gauw te vervelen. Het is niet dat ik de andere meiden niet mag, maar ik kan gewoon beter met jongens opschieten.

Achter mij hoor ik veel meiden praten over wie zich dit keer vrijwillig zal opgeven en dan valt de naam van Lucy. Het meisje wat het vorig jaar net het podium niet haalde, aangezien de ander haar onderuit haalde. Dit jaar gaat ze het ook niet halen, denk ik met een grijns op mijn gezicht.

Dan komt Cecil het podium oplopen met zijn haren weer even goed in model als altijd. Hij ziet er volgens de mode van het Capitool weer schitterend uit. Ik vind het maar drie keer niks, altijd dat glimmende pakje van hem en te veel gel in zijn haren.

Hij houdt zijn praatje over de opstand en hoe alles in zijn werking gaat en dan komt het echt spannende gedeelte pas. Hij loopt eerst naar de meisjesbal en zijn hand gaat in de bal. Ik ga klaar staan voor een sprint en zie dat meerderen dat doen.

"En het meisje wat dit jaar als tribuut mag gaan is Jo-Ann Amister." En even sta ik raar te kijken. Geen sprint of gevecht om bij het podium te komen. Ik ben er gewoon uit getrokken. Ik doe mee.

"Ik bied me aan."

"Ik bied me a.."

"NEE, Ik ga" En ik ga snel naar het podium toe. Daar zie ik dat alle meiden die klaar stonden om te rennen mij boos aankijken. Ik glimlach even lief en kijk dan Cecil aan.

"Zo jongedame, dan heb je zoveel vrijwilligers die in jouw plaats willen gaan. Waarom wil je zelf dan gaan?"

"Omdat ik ga winnen."

**(Dyan Mellas, 17)**

Als ik op plein aan kom zie ik de andere jongens nijdig naar me kijken. Aangezien iedereen er moet zijn, is de andere jongen er ook met zijn arm in een mitella en hij ziet eruit alsof die heel veel pijn heeft. Mooi zo, dan weet ik in elk geval zeker dat ik een tegenstander minder heb. Eigenlijk had ik ze allemaal uit moeten schakelen toen ik de kans had.

In de rij blijven ze me giftig aankijken en dan ben ik aan de beurt. Ze prikken met een naald een klein gaatje in mijn vinger en zetten die dan gauw op het papiertje.

"Naam"

"Dyan Mellas"

"Leeftijd"

"zeventien"

"Loop maar door"

Die zijn nog steeds zo kortaf als altijd. Ik ga netjes in mijn vak staan en kijk dan eens om me heen. Het verbaast me elk jaar dat ze zoveel kinderen kwijt kunnen op het plein. Het plein is namelijk niet erg groot, met natuurlijk het gerechtsgebouw er recht tegenover waar ze nu een groot podium hebben opgebouwd. Aan beiden zijden hangen de banieren van het Capitool en er is een groot scherm waar zo meteen de film over de opstand op te zien is.

Cecil loopt het podium op en verteld over de opstand en over hoe het Capitool een einde heeft gemaakt aan district 13. Dat we dankzij district 13 nu de honger spelen hebben en dat er elk jaar maar één winnaar kan zijn.

Dan komt de film over de opstand waar je vooral veel mensen ziet sterven en veel bombardementen. Bij de beelden zet ik mijn gedachten op stand-by en begin na te denken over wat voor een soort arena we dit jaar zullen zitten. Ik hoop iets waar je makkelijk kunt rennen.

Dan loopt Cecil naar de meisjesbal en grabbelt de naam van Jo-ann eruit. Er komt een heel tumult over wie er nu gaat en uiteindelijk gaat Jo-ann zelf. Ik had het niet anders verwacht.

Dan komt het interessante gedeelte, de jongensbal. Cecil loopt naar de bal toe en graait er extra lang in want hij weet dat alle jongens staan te popelen om naar het podium te rennen om de plek in te nemen van wie er ook maar genoemd wordt. En dan gebeurd het.

"De jongens tribuut is.." Hij kan zijn zin nog niet eens afmaken of er stormt al een groep jongens naar voren. Ik heb maar één jongen voor me lopen en vlakbij het podium plant ik mijn vuist in zijn nek en zie hem instorten. Dan sta ik op het podium.

"Zo wat is je naam jongen."

"Dyan Mellis"

"Nou Dyan welkom bij de vijfenvijftigste honger spelen."

Ik zwaai eerst even naar de anderen en loop dan naar Jo-Ann en geef haar een hand. Ik zie in haar ogen dat ze niet blij is met mij als tegenstander.

**(Jo-Ann Amister, 16)**

Daar zit ik dan te wachten in dit kleine langwerpige kamertje. Het is best wel luxueus ingericht, maar daar heb ik weinig aandacht voor. Het enige waar ik aan kan denken is aan mijn tegenstander, Dyan Mellas. Ik heb hem bij trainingen gezien en hij is echt verrekte sterk. No way dat ik ooit ruzie met hem ga maken. Het is maar goed dat district 1, 2 en 4 altijd de beroepstroep vormt anders wist ik het nog niet.

Mijn ouders komen binnen samen met mijn broertjes en zusje. Mijn vader heeft het fototoestel meegenomen, een apparaatje wat hij heeft geërfd anders hadden we dat ding nooit kunnen betalen. We gaan met zijn allen bij elkaar zitten en hij zet de timer aan. Binnen een paar seconde is er een foto gemaakt en beginnen ze allemaal tegelijk te praten over dat ik wel moet terugkomen en alles moet doen om te winnen.

"Natuurlijk ga ik winnen. Dat weten jullie toch wel." Ik zet mijn grote nep glimlach op, want ergens achter in mijn hoofd blijft Dyan rondspoken. Dat mag ik alleen niet laten merken aan mijn ouders, anders worden ze nog een keer bang. Mijn vader slaat me op de schouder, wenst me succes en neemt de hele stoet mee naar buiten.

Als volgende komen Brian en Stef binnen en beginnen meteen te klagen over Dyan.

"Jongens, dat wil ik niet eens horen. Voor nu zal hij vast wel een bondgenoot zijn. We zitten beiden in de beroepstroep weten jullie nog?" Ongelovig kijk ik ze aan. Dat gemekker kan ik nu niet gebruiken.

"Toch vind ik dat ik me had moeten aanbieden, dan stond je nu niet tegenover hem. Weet je wel hoe gevaarlijk hij is als hij flipt. Dan maakt het echt niet uit of je in de beroepstroep zit." Brian staat op en loopt naar het raam.

"Je had het toch niet gehaald. Heb je niet gezien hoe hij die andere jongen in de nek sloeg." Dat is geloof ik de eerste keer dat ik iets nuttigs uit Stef hoor komen. Normaal is hij altijd de kluns van de groep.

Er komt een vredebewaker binnen en zegt dat de tijd om is en dat de jongens weg moeten gaan. Stef en Brian omhelzen me nog een keer en wensen me veel succes, waardoor ik een brok in mijn keel krijg en ze gedag zeg. Dan ben ik helemaal alleen.

**(Dyan Mellas, 17)**

Grinnikend zit ik te wachten tot mijn vader binnen zal komen en me succes zal wensen. De gezichten van de andere jongens toen ik op het podium stond en het gezicht van Jo-ann. Daar had ze vast geen rekening mee gehouden, dat ik nog wel eens haar tegenstander kon zijn. En nu ben ik dat ook.

De deur gaat open en daar komen mijn vader en zo te zien erg dronken zus. Zou hij haar meegesleept hebben hiernaartoe? Als hij Sissy op een stoel heeft gezet komt hij naar mij toe en slaat me een keer op de schouder en begint te grinniken.

"Geweldig hoe je die andere jongen gevloerd hebt. Ik dacht even dat hij er eerder zou zijn als jij, maar je gaf hem een knal in zijn nek en daar stond je." Ik kan wel merken dat mijn vader het leuk vind. Sinds zijn eigen spelen kijkt hij er elk jaar smachtend naar uit.

"Zeg pap, wie wordt mijn begeleider eigenlijk?" Ik wist dat er genoeg mentoren zouden zijn, maar wie ons zou begeleiden is niet bekend gemaakt.

"Brutus, hij doet dit jaar de begeleiding in plaats van ik. Ik zou namelijk te partijdig zijn om jouw er weer levend uit te krijgen." Mijn vader loopt naar mijn zus toe en geeft haar een tikje dat ze moet opschieten.

Sissy loopt naar me toe en geeft een knuffel. Ze stinkt verschrikkelijk erg naar alcohol en haar ogen zien eruit alsof iemand ze heeft dicht geslagen. Zal wel komen door de drugs. Ik vraag me af of ze als een morfling gaat eindigen zoals die winnaar van district 6 voor 23 jaar terug. Snel schud ik dat idee van me af.

"Nou zoon, veel succes en maak ze allemaal af." Mijn vader neemt mijn zus weer mee naar buiten en dan zit ik er nog een tijdje te wachten tot de vredebewakers me komen halen en me meenemen naar een auto. Daar worden Jo-ann en ik ingestopt en we rijden door naar het station.

Op het station kijk ik nog een keer om naar district twee en stap dan de paparazzi tegemoet en mijn strijd naar de overwinning.

* * *

**Ik ben heel heel heel benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden. Ik herhaal nog even dat ik nog op zoek ben naar een Beta dus vandaar dat die hier en daar nog een beetje zwak is. Ik wil alleen nog wel iemand bedanken voor het letten op de interpunctie, die ik zelf altijd verkeerd doe, en dat is mijn moeder. Ze neemt altijd even de tijd om het door te lezen en de komma's en punten die ik ben vergeten erbij te zetten. Ze vervangt ook wel eens woorden omdat ik de woorden er dan in het plat heb neergezet in plaats van ABN.**

**Er is natuurlijk ook een sponsor systeem. Wat zouden de honger spelen zijn zonder. Je kunt punten halen met het volgende:  
5 punten voor het insturen van een tribuut (geldt 1 keer)  
4 punten als je mijn verhaal followed.  
3 punten als je een goede tip geeft voor het volgende hoofdstuk.  
2 punten voor een review. **

**De punten zijn als volgt: **

LeviAntonius: 15 punten  
MyWeirdWorld: 12 punten  
Skye. Emma: 11 punten  
meowmalfoy: 9 punten  
Skye. wizard: 9 punten  
Kirsten S: 9 punten  
Indontknow: 9 punten  
lyannen: 9 punten  
Janaatje: 5 punten  
Jo-ann: 5 punten  
Homiestuck: 5 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 5 punten

**Jullie krijgen in het Capitool te horen wat je allemaal naar tributen kunt sturen en hoeveel alles kost!**

**Tot de volgende Boete!**


	4. De derde Boete: Hightech

**District 3.**

_Heel vroeg in de ochtend ligt een meisje bij het kronkelbeekje aan de rand van district drie. Ze heeft haar ogen gesloten en wacht tot enkele dieren tevoorschijn komen uit het bos. Naast haar ligt een heerlijk warm brood en van de geur begint haar maag te knorren, maar ze komt er niet aan. Heel rustig komt ze overeind om kleine stukjes van het brood af te scheuren en dan kijkt ze verwachtingsvol naar de bomen voor haar, maar als er geen dieren tevoorschijn komen, staat ze teleurgesteld op en loopt weg. _

**District 3, Kiki Featherline (17)**

"Helaas, morgen beter." Verslagen loop ik weer richting ons kleine bakkerijtje. Mijn vader is bakker en maakt altijd de meest heerlijke koekjes en cakejes. Zijn specialiteit zijn de heerlijke brownies waarbij de binnenkant nog vloeibare chocolade is. Geloof me als ik zeg dat je nog nooit zo een wonder hebt geproefd. Als je er een hap inzet proef je eerst een heerlijk sponzige chocoladecake en daarna komt de volle smaak van pure vloeibare chocolade op je tong. Het is dan net of je een stukje hemel proeft. Ik hoop dat hij die vandaag weer heeft gemaakt dan kan ik er eentje wegpikken. Smullend van het idee loop ik over het plein heen en let niet op waar ik loop.

Met een harde knal bots ik weer eens tegen een van de Vredebewakers op, maar gelukkig kennen ze mij ondertussen zo goed dat ze er alleen nog maar om kunnen lachen. Het is namelijk zo dat ik de gewoonte heb om niet op te letten en tegen mensen op te lopen, vooral tegen de Vredebewakers. Het is zelfs een keer gebeurd tijdens het rennen. Ik was zo blij dat ik eindelijk zou leren hoe ik die overheerlijke brownies moest maken dat ik tegen Niles, hij is de Hoofd Vredebewaker, op rende. We vielen allebei op de grond, maar na een uitbrander mocht ik weer gaan. Ook nu bied ik mijn excuses weer aan, maar de vredebewaker wuift het weg en ik loop dan snel door naar de bakkerij.

Buiten ruik ik al de geur van de koekjes en dan trek ik de deur open naar de bakkerij. Een grote berg met allemaal koekjes ligt daar klaar om in de vitrine te gaan. Mijn vader is nog druk bezig met de laatste lading spritsen eruit te halen. Snel jat ik een koekje van de stapel en huppel vrolijk door naar boven. Achter me hoor ik mijn vader me nog roepen. Gniffelend loop ik door terwijl ik een grote hap neem van mijn chocolade koekje .

"Ben jij dat Kiki?" Mijn moeder zit in de keuken boven de bakkerij kleding te verstellen. Als ze me ziet moet ze lachen.

"Je moet niet altijd de koekjes stelen waar je vader zo hard zijn best op heeft gedaan." Glimlachend houdt ze de lap stof op en ik zie dat het mijn Boetejurk is. Dus dat was ze aan het verstellen.

"Je hebt mijn jurk af." Verbaast kijk ik naar het ding. "Ik had gehoopt dat je hem vergeten was." Jurkjes zijn niet mijn favoriete ding om te dragen. Met een diepe zucht pak ik het aan en loop door naar mijn kamertje. Ik heb het kleinste kamertje van ons huis puur en alleen omdat er buiten bij het raam een mooie grote eikenboom staat. Dit leek me makkelijker want zo kunnen de eekhoorntjes naar binnen en brood met mij komen eten.

Snel trek ik het jurkje aan en kijk in de grote spiegel. Het jurkje is ongelofelijk schattig maar ik hou er gewoon niet van. Het licht roze jurkje is iets aan de korte kant, waardoor het zo stom lijkt met mijn korte zwarte haren en mijn zwarte bril. Waarom zou ik überhaupt een jurk aanmoeten, het is niet dat ik word uitgeloot, mijn naam zit maar vijf keer in die bal. Die overige twee jaar hou ik ook nog wel uit.

"Kiki!" Mijn moeder roept me vanuit de keuken en ik ren er als een wervelwind naartoe. In de keuken begint mijn moeder weer te lachen. "Het is al negen uur. Je moet naar de Boete toe en let een beetje op je zusjes." Ze duwt mijn twee zusjes naar me toe terwijl ze heel goed weet dat Amy en Elise op zichzelf kunnen letten. Ik grijp ze allebei bij een arm en sleep ze mee naar beneden.

Beneden laat ik ze weer los en grijp nog gauw een chocolade koekje mee als mijn vader niet kijkt. Helaas, deze keer heeft hij het door. "Kiki, blijf van die koekjes af. Die moet ik nog verkopen!"

"Je weet maar nooit misschien kom ik niet terug en dan ontzeg jij mij mijn laatste koekje." Lachend ren ik door naar buiten met mijn zusjes op mijn hielen. Grappig hoe mijn zusjes totaal niet op mij lijken. Amy heeft lang blond haar en Elise heeft juist weer lang bruin haar. En ze hebben iets meer vrouwelijke vormen als ik.

Op de weg naar het plein toe struikel ik twee keer over mijn voeten heen en één keer ga ik ook echt onderuit. Nee, rennen is niet mijn sterkste punt en zal het ook nooit worden. Ooit wordt ik net zoals mijn vader bakker met de meest hightech ovens die je maar kunt bedenken. Natuurlijk zal ik ze zelf ontwerpen en maken. Zo maak ik, net zoals de meeste kinderen van district drie, allerlei elektronische apparaatjes. Wel de simpele dingen en nog niet het geavanceerde spul. Ik geloof dat ik het één keer voor elkaar heb gekregen om een kleine bom te maken, maar toen blies ik ook meteen een tafel in het klaslokaal op.

Amy begint in één keer te roepen naar iemand die voor ons loopt. Felice, een meisje waar we mee zijn opgegroeid, loopt voor ons met een ander meisje waarvan ik de naam niet ken.

"Hallo, en zijn jullie er klaar voor?" Felice heeft zich omgedraaid en blijft staan tot we bij haar zijn. "Ik ben heel benieuwd wie er dit jaar naartoe moeten. Zielige stakkers, ze lopen hun dood tegemoet."

Felice is nog een standje hoger als ons. Niet dat wij het slecht hebben, wij horen bij de middelklassen en Felice bij de hoogereklassen. Meestal zijn het kinderen uit de laagereklassen die uitgeloot worden. Simpelweg omdat zij meerdere malen ingeschreven staan.

"Natuurlijk zijn wij er klaar voor. Van Amy en Elise zit de naam pas drie keer in de bol en van mij net vijf keer. Het is bijna onmogelijk dat ze ons er tussen uit halen." Zeg ik opgewekt en vrolijk lopen we door naar de zoveelste Boete en zien het plein opdoemen. Snel sluiten we met zijn allen aan in de lange rij en wachten rustig op onze beurt.

**District 3.**

_Op zijn tafel liggen allerlei schroefjes, boutjes en draadjes. De schappen boven de tafel liggen vol met verschillende soorten metaal en gereedschap. De jongen is druk bezig om een klein digitaal klokje in elkaar te zetten. Zijn kleine behendige handen leggen elk draadje precies vast waar het moet en met zijn schroevendraaier zet hij elk schroefje goed vast. Buiten hoort hij een takje breken en kijkt snel door het kleine raampje van het vervallen schuurtje heen._

**District 3, Peter McGarth (13)**

Gelukkig, het is maar een vogel die landde om een worm uit de grond te halen. Opgelucht ga ik weer terug aan het werk en al snel ben ik weer helemaal verdiept in het project. Ik maak heel vaak spullen voor de oude David, hij is een man van in de zeventig, elke keer als ik bij hem kom met iets nieuws wordt ik redelijk goed betaald. Het houdt in dat we op zijn minst weer een brood bij de bakker kunnen halen, iets wat we heel lang niet konden. Mijn ouders zijn vier jaar geleden overleden aan kanker en nu moet ik, samen met mijn drie broers, maar zien hoe we ons redden. Mijn broers doen dat door hun namen meerdere malen op te geven bij de Boete, maar ik mag dat niet van ze. Ze vinden mij te jong, te klein en te zwak om ook maar iets te kunnen doen.

Eindelijk heb ik het klokje af en kan ik het gaan bezorgen bij de oude David. Al hoewel ik waarschijnlijk eerst hier eens op moet ruimen gezien de puinzooi die ik heb gemaakt. Met een diepe zucht ga ik daar eerst maar mee aan de slag. Eerst alles sorteren dan alles in de goede laatjes stoppen en nog even vegen om alle metaalvlokjes op de grond op te ruimen. Het duurt me ongeveer een half uur, maar ik zie dat ik nog genoeg tijd heb om langs de oude David te gaan voor de Boete begint. Het klokje pak ik netjes in een doosje en dan ga ik op weg.

Onderweg zie ik Kiki weer tegen een vredebewaker aanlopen en ik moet er van binnen wel om lachen. Het is niet de eerste keer dat haar dat gebeurd. Grinnikend loop ik door naar het grote huis van de oude David. Hij woont in de Winnaarswijk omdat die ooit een van de eerste Spelen heeft gewonnen.

Hij zit al voor zijn huis te wachten op een van de bankjes die hij er neer heeft gezet.

"Hallo Peter, wat heb je vandaag voor me." Hij neemt zijn pijp uit zijn mond en pakt het doosje aan wat ik hem geef.

"Het is een digitaal klokje wat je aan je pols kunt dragen. Zo heb je de tijd altijd bij je en hij kan tien afspraken onthouden per dag. Je hoeft hem alleen maar in te spreken." David lijkt onder de indruk te zijn en bekijkt hem uitvoerig. Na een hele ondervraging over hoe alles precies werkt krijg ik een briefje van tien in mijn handen gedrukt.

"Maar dat is veels te veel meneer." Met grote ogen kijk ik naar het briefje in mijn handen. Zoveel heb ik nog nooit verdient. De oude David stopt zijn pijp weer in zijn mond en staat op.

"Gebruik het goed. Ik raad aan dat je wel wat lekkers koopt voor je broers als je niet uitgeloot wordt vandaag" Hij geeft me een knipoog en loopt naar binnen. Fluitend loop ik terug naar huis via een smal binnendoor weggetje tussen alle huizen door.

Als ik thuis kom zie ik al meteen dat mijn broers volledig klaar zijn voor de Boete en Justin houdt mij een witte bloes met een zwarte broek voor. Ik neem ze aan en loop meteen door naar de badkamer. Al snel ben ik klaar met omkleden en ik kam nog heel even mijn haren door. Ze raken altijd zo in de war van dat voorover hangen boven mijn werk. Ik loop terug naar mijn broers en zie dat we er allemaal hetzelfde uitzien. Hoewel ik er best wel klein en slap uitzie in vergelijking met hun. Ze zijn alle drie ongelofelijk gespierd, lang en knap. Het enige wat hetzelfde is zijn onze licht blauwe ogen en onze bruine steile haren, allemaal op schouder lengte. Justin heeft ooit geprobeerd om de haren van Benji te knippen maar dat was echt een ramp. Ik geloof dat Benji toen een week niet tegen hem heeft gesproken en ondertussen rond liep met een ongelofelijk raar kapsel.

"Zijn jullie er klaar voor?" Justin kijkt ons aan en als we allemaal knikken knikt ook hij en dan lopen we met zijn vieren naar het plein. We lopen in een rijtje met Justin voorop, hij is negentien en hoeft dus niet meer mee te doen aan de Boete, maar hij gaat plichtsgetrouw mee met ons. Aaron loopt als tweede, hij is achttien en het is dus ook zijn laatste Boete. Benji komt voor mij, hij is zeventien en ook de vreselijkste van het stel. Het is niet dat ik een hekel aan ze heb, ik respecteer ze juist heel erg, maar soms zijn ze echt vreselijk tegen mij. Dat zal het verschil van leeftijd wel zijn. Ik ben namelijk maar dertien en dat creëert een behoorlijk gat tussen ons. Daar komt het plein al inzicht, ik was weer eens te veel verdiept in mijn gedachten. Nu heb ik niks van de tocht ernaartoe mee gekregen.

"Jongens, jullie sluiten zo meteen netjes in de rij aan en Peter denk eraan om je maar één keer in te schrijven. Benji en Aaron nemen de loten op zich." En met die woorden ga ik in de rij staan.

**District 3, Kiki Featherline (17)**

Wat is dit wachten saai zeg. Ik zet zuchtend nog een stap naar voren en wacht nog langer. We staan al tien minuten in de rij, maar het schiet echt voor geen meter op nadat een of ander kind in tranen uitbarstte omdat ze niet mee wou doen. Ik snap echt niet hoe mensen zich er zo druk over kunnen maken. Als het je beurt is moet je toch gaan of je nou wilt of niet en heel soms heb je geluk, dan zijn er vrijwilligers.

Eindelijk schiet de rij op en sta ik vooraan. De vrouw achter de tafel haalt een naald tevoorschijn om een gaatje in mijn vinger te prikken en het bloed op mijn kaartje te doen. Ze geeft het door aan de vrouw die naast haar zit en die vraagt met een erg monotone stem om mijn naam.

"Kiki Featherline en ik ben zeventien."

De vrouw trekt even haar wenkbrauw omhoog, waarschijnlijk omdat ik haar volgende vraag al heb beantwoord voordat ze hem kon stellen. Het kaartje gaat in de bol naast haar en ze gebaard dat ik door moet lopen.

Snel loop ik door naar het vak van de zeventien jarigen aan de meisjes kant. Daar staat Felice ook al samen met haar andere vriendin waarvan ik nog steeds de naam niet weet. Vreselijk is dat, ik ken haar wel van gezicht maar haar naam weet ik niet. Zo frustrerend als ik constant dingen vergeet.

" Moet je al die bange kindjes zien. Ze staan te trillen op hun benen." Felice schijnt zich uitermate goed te vermaken door te lachen om de anderen die voor ons staan. Eén meisje trilt wel zo hard dat ik bijna denk dat haar benen het gaan begeven. Ergens heb ik wel medelijden met haar, ze ziet eruit als een klein bang eekhoorntje dat bijna wordt aangevallen door een grote kat.

"Mag ik even de aandacht van jullie" De burgermeester staat op het podium en begint een lang verhaal over de opstand en de Spelen daarna. Er komt ook nog eens een film die elk jaar hetzelfde is. De film loopt af met het logo van het Capitool en de Begeleider komt het podium op samen met de Mentor van dit jaar. De Begeleider ziet er weer erg Capitools uit met zijn blauwe haar, licht blauwe huid en met een pak dat lijkt alsof hij door een regenboog heen is gelopen.

"Welkom jongens en meisjes bij de 55ste Boete. Ik ben Gladianus Rainbow en jullie Mentor voor dit jaar is David Vinneren. Zoals jullie weten heeft hij een van de eerste Hongerspelen ooit gewonnen en is dan ook nog steeds zeer geliefd bij het publiek. Geef hem een warm applaus." Ik klap en kijk ondertussen naar de oude man die op het podium staat met een wandelstok, een pijp in zijn mond en een bos met grijs haar. De Begeleider en hij hadden niet meer van elkaar kunnen verschillen.

"Oké, dan beginnen we nu met de meisjes tribuut." Gladianus loopt naar de glazen bol toe en stopt zijn hand erin. Hij grinnikt zachtjes als hij eindelijk een briefje pakt en loopt snel terug naar de microfoon.

"Het moment waar we allemaal op hebben gewacht. De meisjes tribuut voor district drie is" Hij staart ons nog even allemaal aan met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Kiki Featherline!"

Ongelovig staar ik naar het podium en zie mijn hele wereld in duigen vallen.

**District 3, Peter McGarth (13)**

We staan net in de rij te wachten als Benji begint met op zijn rug te krabben en al gauw schiet ook zijn andere hand naar zijn rug en begint nog harder te krabben. Uiteindelijk ligt hij op de grond van de jeuk en roept van alles naar onze hoofden. De Vredebewakers rennen op hem af om hem overeind te trekken. Justin en Aaron komen ook gauw naast hem staan om te kijken wat er aan de hand is.

"Peter, als ik je te pakken krijg dan ga je toch wat beleven!" Hij begint zijn shirt uit te trekken en heel veel meiden kijken verlekkerd naar zijn ontblote bovenlijf. Ik kan mijn lachen niet inhouden en de tranen rollen van mijn wangen. Eindelijk heb ik hem terug gepakt na al die plagerijen. Bij de inschrijftafel kijken ze me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en stellen me de standaard vragen. Beleefd antwoord ik met mijn naam en leeftijd en ze wijzen me naar het vak van de dertien jarigen.

Benji staat ondertussen alweer overeind en zijn gezicht loopt rood aan van boosheid, maar hij mag nog niet doorlopen van de vredebewakers. Als hij eenmaal aan de beurt is geweest loopt hij dreigend mijn kant op. Alleen houden de vredebewakers hem alweer tegen en wijzen hem zijn vak aan.

Ik sta nog zachtjes te grinniken als de burgemeester zijn verhaal doet en het is weer hetzelfde verhaaltje als altijd. Zachtjes grinnik ik als ik terug denk aan gisteravond. _Al mijn broers sliepen al en aangezien Benji mij altijd te pakken moet hebben met zijn stomme geintjes had ik een plan bedacht om hem eens terug te pakken. Heel zachtjes sluip ik naar zijn kamer toe, haal zijn blouse voor de Boete tevoorschijn en stop het vol met jeukpoeder. _

Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken als de Begeleider het podium op komt samen met oude David. De Begeleider stelt zichzelf voor als Gladianus Rainbow, wat erg toepasselijk is bij zijn outfit. Hij huppelt zowat naar de bol van de meisjes en het enige wat mij opvalt is dat hij hakken aanheeft. Even denk ik dat ik het niet goed gezien heb, maar als hij terug loopt naar de microfoon, zie ik toch echt een paar hoge sleehakken.

"Het moment waar we allemaal op hebben gewacht. De meisjes tribuut voor district drie is" Hij staart ons nog even allemaal aan met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Kiki Featherline!"

Ik probeer te zien waar Kiki staat en zie haar helemaal achteraan in het vak van de zeventien jarige. Ze ziet er nogal versteend uit en het meisje naast haar moet haar eerst een zetje geven voordat ze naar voren loopt. Heel langzaam loopt ze naar het podium en dan gaat ze het trappetje op. Ze ziet er erg bang uit en als de begeleider vraagt of er nog vrijwilligers zijn blijft het stil.

De Begeleider zucht hoorbaar en huppelt door naar de jongensbol. Hij grabbelt en blijft grabbelen met een moeilijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Daar pakt hij eindelijk met een grote glimlach een papiertje uit de bol en huppelt terug.

"Dan nu de jongens tribuut voor District 3." Hij vouwt het papiertje dramatisch langzaam open en kijkt dan naar mijn vak. "De jongens tribuut is Peter McGarth!"

In één keer snap ik waarom Kiki zo bang lijkt. Er komt een golf van emoties over me heen en ik moet mijn tranen in bedwang houden. Snel loop ik naar het podium want hoe sneller ik dit stuk heb gehad, hoe sneller ik in die kamers binnen zit en alles eruit kan laten.

"Zijn er vrijwilligers? " Mijn broers kijken zo verbijsterd naar het podium dat ik het gevoel heb dat ze de vraag niet eens horen. Verveelt haalt Gladianus zijn schouders op en gaat verder.

"Geef deze twee tributen, Kiki en Peter van district drie een hard applaus." Iedereen klapt alleen maar plichtsgetrouw en plotseling blijkt het tot mijn broers door te dringen. Ze beginnen te schreeuwen dat ze wel willen gaan in mijn plaats, maar ze zijn al te laat. De Vredebewakers duwen ons al naar binnen.

**District 3, Kiki Featherline (17)**

Hoe kan dit? Mijn naam zit maar vijf keer in die bol. Waarom ik, waarom niet dat meisje wat zo aan het trillen was? Ik zit nog half in een paniek aanval wanneer de vredebewakers ons meenemen naar binnen en me op een stoel zetten in een van de afscheid kamers.

Binnen een paar minuten komen mijn ouders en zusjes de kamer binnenvallen en ze omhelzen me stuk voor stuk. Het enige wat we doen is huilen, huilen en nog eens huilen. We weten allemaal dat ik daar niet levend vandaan ga komen. Daar ken ik niet genoeg dingen voor zoals zwaard vechten of met messen gooien en dan ook nog echt iets raken.

Mijn vader probeert me nog moed in te spreken maar ergens weet hij net zo goed als ik dat het niets uitmaakt. Mijn zusjes zitten alleen maar te jammeren en ik kan er niet wijs uit worden wat ze precies zeggen. Mijn moeder heeft me op haar schoot gezet en zingt een oud slaap liedje om me rustig te krijgen.

Als de bewaker binnen komt om te zeggen dat het tijd is, stopt mijn vader me nog een koekje toe en mijn moeder geeft me haar oude medaillon met de foto's van ons allemaal erin. Zodat ik nooit alleen ben in de arena.

"Vaarwel en dankjewel voor alles wat jullie voor me hebben gedaan." Ik val mijn ouders nog een keer om de nek en dan moeten ze echt gaan.

Dan blijf ik alleen en gebroken achter.

**District 3, Peter McGarth (13)**

Ze hebben me nog maar net naar de kamer gebracht of mijn broers komen al binnen stormen. Ze schreeuwen van alles door elkaar heen, hoe erg het hun spijt dat ze niks hebben gezegd, dat ze zich hadden moeten aanbieden in plaats van stil te staan. Ik wuif het weg en ga stilletjes in een stoel zitten. Justin komt bij me zitten en legt zijn hand op mijn schouder. Dit gebaar troost me een beetje, maar nog steeds blijven de tranen komen.

"Doe maar rustig klein broertje, doe maar rustig." Geen van mijn broers zegt ook maar een woord over dat ik kan winnen, want we weten allemaal dat het niet kan. We blijven allemaal nog een tijdje in stilte zo zitten en ergens is het een hele opluchting als de Vredesbewaker komt om te zeggen dat het tijd is.

"Wacht ik heb nog iets voor jullie." Snel haal ik het briefje van tien tevoorschijn en geef die aan Justin. "Gekregen van de oude David omdat ik een klokje voor hem heb gemaakt." Justin knikt en geeft me nog een laatste knuffel. Aaron geeft me een klap op de schouder en loopt dan ook door.

Benji blijft nog heel even stil staan bij de deur en haalt iets van zijn pols af. Hij loopt naar me toe en zegt dat ik mijn arm voor me uit moet houden. Hij doet heel voorzichtig een armbandje om mijn arm heen en kijkt me recht aan.

"Hou hem altijd dicht bij je. Hij is van mama geweest." Fluistert hij en loopt de deur uit. Ik kijk naar het armbandje aan mijn arm. Het is een dun zilver armbandje met de namen van onze ouders erin gegraveerd, maar mijn broers staan er niet op. En ik weet dat ik deze Spelen zonder hun hulp moet zien door te komen.

* * *

**Special thanks to: Jade Lammourgy! Zij is mijn Beta reader geworden en ze heeft me ongelofelijk goed geholpen. Zonder haar zou dit hoofdstuk lang niet zo goed zijn geworden.**

**Het rijtje met punten die je kunt halen voor de Sponsoring.  
5 punten voor het insturen van een tribuut (geldt 1 keer)  
4 punten als je mijn verhaal followed.  
3 punten als je een goede tip geeft.****  
2 punten voor een review. **

**De punten zijn als volgt: **

Cicillia: 17 punten  
Indontknow: 15 punten  
LeviAntonius: 15 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 12 punten  
MyWeirdWorld: 12 punten  
Tiger Outsider: 11 punten  
Skye. Emma: 11 punten  
Skye. wizard: 11 punten  
meowmalfoy: 9 punten  
Kirsten S: 9 punten  
lyannen: 9 punten  
Janaatje: 5 punten  
Jo-ann: 5 punten  
Homiestuck: 5 punten

**Jullie krijgen in het Capitool te horen wat je allemaal naar tributen kunt sturen en hoeveel alles kost!**

**Tot de volgende Boete!**


	5. De vierde Boete: Beschadigd en Verraden

**Hier is de vierde Boete, ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden. Lees ook even de nieuwe intro bij de tributen lijst!**

* * *

**District 4.**

_In de gang van een van de kleinere huizen vlakbij de haven staat een jongen te kijken naar het grote voorwerp voor hem. De spiegel die daar staat laat hem nooit zien wat hij wil, maar altijd hetzelfde lelijke gezicht met de scheve tanden, platte dikke neus en gemillimeterd bruin haar. Vaag in zijn herinnering ziet hij zijn moeder weer achter hem staan. Zij legde altijd haar handen op zijn schouders en vertelde hem dat schoonheid van binnen zit__. Maar __zij is er niet meer. Hij sluit zijn ogen en wist het beeld __van__ zijn moeder. Met een diepe zucht stapt hij weg van de spiegel en loopt door naar beneden waar zijn broer wacht._

**District 4, Baltazar Diedrich (18)**

Hard stamp ik de trap af en loop door naar de kleine woonkamer waar mijn oudste broer Atlas zit te wachten. Als ik daar in de kamer sta en kijk naar de versleten rode bank waar hij op ligt te pitten, krijg ik de neiging om de bank om te gooien. In plaats daarvan houd ik mezelf in en trap ik een keer tegen de voet van mijn broer aan die over de leuning hangt.

"Word je nog een keer wakker of hoe zit het." De ogen van Atlas gaan moeizaam open en hij kijkt me versuft aan. Heel rustig gaat hij overeind zitten terwijl ik mijn armen over elkaar heen sla. Ik moet me nogmaals inhouden om hem niet gewoon van de bank af te slepen.

"Schiet eens op, we missen kostbare trainingstijd." Boos werp ik een blik zijn kant op en loop door naar het kleine, oude keukentje Heel langzaam slentert Atlas achter me aan en ploft dan weer op een stoel neer. Ik begin met water aan de kook te brengen door een oud steelpannetje te vullen met water en op het vuur van het gasfornuis te zetten. Dan zoek ik het pak met koffiepoeder op. Als alles klaar is pak ik twee witte bekers uit de kast met onze namen erop. Geërgerd zet ik de beker koffie voor hem neer met het idee dat hij daarvan misschien wakker wordt.

"Je hoeft me niet zo op te drijven hoor. We hebben alle tijd." Heel rustig pakt hij zijn beker met koffie op en neemt een slok. Zelf pak ik ook maar mijn mok en ga bij hem aan de tafel zitten met de mok stevig tussen mijn twee grote handen. De koffie smaakt niet erg lekker, maar ik wordt er wel goed wakker van. Zo zitten we een tijdje tegenover elkaar zonder dat één van ons twee ook maar iets zegt.

"Weet je zeker dat je mee wilt doen aan de Spelen?" Mijn broer kijkt me strak aan terwijl hij de beker weer op tafel zet. Zijn ellebogen plaats hij aan beide kanten van de mok en hij vouwt zijn handen in elkaar. Zo te zien probeert hij zijn woorden zorgvuldig te kiezen.

"Je bent nu achttien, het is je laatste jaar en de kans is vrij klein dat je gekozen wordt. Ik weet dat je al je hele leven traint net zoals wij allemaal hebben gedaan, maar ik ben erg bang dat je geen sponsors krijgt. Daar was ik bij mezelf al bang voor, want ik ben niet de knapste en laten we eerlijk zijn, jij al helemaal niet." Hij durft me even niet aan te kijken en dat is maar goed ook. Als blikken konden doden was hij nu dood neergevallen. Mijn vuist komt met een klap op de tafel neer en ik kijk hem woedend aan.

Mijn broer trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog en kijkt me minachtend aan alsof ik nog een klein kind ben in plaats van bijna volwassen. Onzeker kijk ik naar hem terug en bedenk me hoe vaak hij en mijn andere drie broers me al onderuit hebben gehaald. Voor even wordt ik overgoten met emoties, maar die keer ik gauw de rug toe. Ik zal geen zwakte meer tonen in de buurt van mijn broers.

"Jullie waren een stel watjes! Wel je hele leven ervoor trainen en dan ervoor bedanken. Dat is laag en ik zal je bewijzen dat je ook kunt winnen zonder sponsors." Boos sta ik op en loop naar de deur toe. Als ik de deurknop vast heb draai ik me nog één keer om.

"Ik hoef jouw hulp niet meer. Van niemand meer." Woedend trek ik de deur open en stap naar buiten. Daarna gooi ik zo hard met de deur dat ik de ramen zie trillen terwijl de klap oorverdovend nagalmt over de straat.

Wanneer ik buiten sta komen de emoties weer even hard terug en ik geef mezelf even tijd om tot rust te komen. Door het gesprek voel ik me behoorlijk miserabel en een klein vlaagje van paniek komt op als ik me bedenk dat ik ze straks allemaal tegelijk onder ogen moet komen. Mijn paniek wordt erger als ik mijn vader en mijn drie andere broers om de hoek zie komen.

Ik verman mezelf en er komt plaats voor een vastberaden blik in mijn ogen. Mijn broers zien mijn blik en kijken gauw de andere kant op. Alleen mijn vader blijft staan en hij vouwt zijn armen over elkaar heen. Zijn ogen boren zich in die van mij, maar ik vertik het om weg te kijken. Er gaan een paar minuten voorbij en we staan elkaar nog steeds aan te staren. Dan schraapt Otto, mijn middelste broer, zijn keel en we draaien ons om naar hem toe.

"Vinden jullie het niet een beetje kinderachtig, zo'n staar wedstrijdje?" Ik kijk mijn vader nog een keer aan en laat dan mijn armen zakken. Otto heeft zoals altijd gelijk, dit is een kinderachtig machtspelletje. Mijn vader laat zijn houding ook zakken en grijpt me bij een schouder. Hij kijkt me heel diep in mijn ogen aan en ik zie mijn eigen lichtblauwe ogen terug in de zijne.

"Zo te merken heeft Atlas al met je gesproken. Het zal niks veranderen of wel?" Heftig schud ik mijn hoofd van nee en mijn vader sluit zijn ogen en laat een diepe zucht horen. "Ik had ook niks anders verwacht. Je bent een doorzetter en ook erg sterk. Als dit is wat je wilt, dan hou ik je niet tegen." Zijn blik verhard en er komt een valse grijns op zijn gezicht. " Jammer dat ik dan een zoon kwijtraak, maar gelukkig heb ik er nog vier."

Lichtelijk geschokt kijk ik hem nog een keer aan en knik dan een keer ter bevestiging. Hij zal me echt niet meer kraken. Hier heb ik mijn hele leven voor getraind en dat ga ik echt niet weggooien.

**District 4.**

_Haar zachte vaardige handen maken de stropdas om zijn nek en in zijn blik __is begeerte te zien__. Nog een paar weken wachten en dan zouden ze onafscheidelijk verbonden zijn. Het enige waar ze nog op __moeten__ wachten is de verjaardag van het meisje__.__ Zijn hand gaat door haar lange zilverblonde haar heen, maar het meisje kijkt niet op. Ze is druk bezig met __zijn __pak __pluisvrij__ maken._

**District 4, Elior Pearson (20)**

Ik grijp haar nek vast en met mijn duim druk ik haar kin omhoog zodat ze me wel moet aankijken. In haar ogen zie ik een dreigende blik, maar binnen een paar secondes veranderd die naar een zachtere blik en op haar lippen komt een kleine glimlach. De wisseling van emoties in haar mintgroene ogen is zo snel gebeurt dat het me nauwelijks opvalt.

Heel langzaam breng ik mijn gezicht vlakbij de hare terwijl ik voel hoe mijn lippen bijna haar lippen raken. Haar ogen worden groter en voor ik het weet glipt ze door mijn vingers heen. Ze loopt vluchtig naar deur toe en kijkt dan nog heel even achterom. Voor een kort moment ontmoet ik haar blik, maar al snel draait ze zich weg en verdwijnt ze.

Met een grijns op mijn gezicht doe ik mijn mouw nog even goed voordat ik naar de Boete moet om weer als Mentor te dienen.

**District 4, Dìlay Cephas (17)**

Ik wrijf nog een keer over de plek waar Elior me heeft aangeraakt. Een misselijkmakend gevoel komt er bij me op als ik me bedenk wat er was gebeurd als ik mijn gezicht niet op tijd had weggetrokken. Ik wil me gewoon weg geen leven voorstellen met Elior. Het is zo ongewoon, hoe kunnen ze nou van mij verwachten dat ik binnen drie maanden van hem kan gaan houden. Ik mag hem niet eens. Hij is zo walgelijk arrogant en verwaand. Wat ik er wel niet voor over heb om van hem af te komen.

Volledig in gedachten verdiept merk ik niet dat het al bijna tijd is voor de Boete. Ik schrik op als ik de kerkklok hoor slaan. Het is al 9 uur en het begint om 10 uur. Nee hé, nu moet ik nog heen en weer rennen en heel misschien red ik het dan om op tijd te zijn.

Al sprintend ga ik richting het huis van de burgemeester. Ik kwam er een week geleden achter dat mijn Boetejurk te losjes om me heen zat en toen heb ik het maar meegenomen naar het werk om hem te verstellen. Aangezien ik het pasmeisje ben van de burgemeestersvrouw kon dit mooi tussen de klusjes door.

De burgemeestersvrouw, Cordelia, staat buiten de bloemen water te geven. Ze heeft altijd prachtige rozen in haar tuin staan en ze bloeien ook altijd of het nou zomer of winter is. Afgelopen winter heb ik haar ernaar gevraagd en ze was verbaasd dat de schoonheid van de bloemen me was opgevallen. Normaal vroeg niemand er naar omdat het maar bloemen waren.

"Goedendag Mevrouw." Ik maak een kleine buiging naar haar toe en ze begroet me met een warme glimlach.

"Goedendag Dìlay, kom je de jurk ophalen?" Ze pakt een pakketje van de tafel af die buiten staat en loopt naar me toe. Ze geeft het aan mij en gebaard dat ik het open moet maken.

Ik kijk naar het pakketje in mijn handen en haal dan het touwtje los die alles bij elkaar houdt. Als die los is valt het papier open en ik zie een mooie mintgroene jurk erin liggen. Mijn mond valt open en ik kijk Cordelia verbaasd aan.

"Ik zag hoe druk je bezig was met de andere jurk en dat het niet helemaal lukte zoals jij wilde. Toen heb ik met mijn man overlegd en hebben we deze jurk voor je laten maken. Zie het maar als iets extra's voor al het werk wat je voor mij doet." Nog steeds sta ik een beetje verdwaasd naar de jurk te kijken. Cordelia draait zich weer om en gaat verder met de planten water geven.

"Dank je wel." Zeg ik fluisterend en veel meer dan dat kan ik niet zeggen. Het afgelopen jaar heb ik niet veel goede dingen meegemaakt, dus dit gebaar is best wel overweldigend voor me. Cordelia schenkt me nog een grote glimlach en wijst naar de deur.

"Je mag je hier wel opfrissen anders kom je nog te laat voor de Boete als je nog heen en weer moet rennen." Dankbaar maak ik gebruik van haar aanbod en loop door naar binnen. Het huis is geweldig als je naar binnen loopt. De hal is helemaal wit met marmeren plavuizen en een paar prachtige Romeinse standbeelden. Er is een kolossale trap aan het einde van de hal die uitloopt in twee trappen waarvan er één rechts gaat en de ander links.

Langzaam loop ik de trap op om alle schoonheid in me op te nemen, want normaal kom ik binnen via de achter ingang. Aan de muur hangen allemaal schilderijen van mensen en landerijen met gouden randen eromheen. Als de trap opsplitst ga ik rechts om richting de badkamer te gaan zodat ik me even kan opfrissen voor de Boete.

De badkamer is al even mooi in een oud Romeinse stijl met een grote badkuip in het midden en daaromheen allemaal planten. Achter de klimop zit een douche die groot genoeg is om met wel drie mensen tegelijk te douchen. Even overweeg ik om ook te douchen, maar die gedachten verwerp ik snel terwijl ik doorloop naar de wasbak met een spiegel erboven. Er ligt een washandje klaar met een handdoek en snel was ik mijn gezicht en mijn armen even. Ik ben gisteren nog in de tobbe thuis geweest dus de rest van mijn lichaam hoeft niet.

Snel verwissel ik mijn kleren met de prachtige mintgroene jurk die ik net heb gekregen. De stof voelt heerlijk zacht aan tegen mijn huid en in de spiegel zie ik dat de jurk een perfecte match is met mijn ogen. Mijn oude kleren pak ik in het papier en bind hem opnieuw vast.

Ik besluit om het pakketje in het werkkamertje te leggen en hem dan later op te halen. Vlug loop ik door naar het achterste gedeelte van het huis waar de werkkamers zijn en loop dan mijn kamertje in. Het is een klein kamertje wat vol staat met kasten en een tafel met een naaimachine erop. Het heeft een klein raampje wat altijd op een kiertje staat zodat er frisse lucht binnen komt. De rest van de kamer is vrij donker met een hardhouten vloer en donkerbruine plinten op de muur.

Het pakketje leg ik veilig naast de naaimachine neer terwijl ik nog even naar mijn oude Boetejurk kijk. In vergelijking met wat ik nu aanheb is het echt een lelijk ding, maar het was de jurk die mijn moeder voor me had gemaakt vijf jaar geleden. Even komt er een verslagen gevoel op me neer, maar daar zet ik me snel overheen. Ik moet zo naar de Boete en dan wil ik niet zwak overkomen tegenover iedereen.

Uit gewoonte loop ik via de dienstuitgang naar buiten en zie dat Cordelia bij de achtertuin is aangekomen. Elke plant krijgt evenveel zorg van haar alsof het allemaal haar kinderen zijn. Ze ziet dat ik haar jurk aanheb en er verschijnt een grote glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Hij staat je erg mooi." Even sta ik verbaasd te kijken als er een traan uit haar ooghoek rolt, maar ze veegt hem snel weg.

"Ik vind hem ook erg mooi. Nogmaals bedankt voor deze prachtige jurk." Mompel ik beleefd als ik langzaam naar haar toeloop. Terwijl het grindpad onder mijn schoenen knerpt kijk ik naar de planten waar ze op dit moment mee bezig is.

"Je lijkt precies op je moeder weet je dat?" Cordelia lacht als ik haar sprakeloos aanstaar, maar ze verteld ongestoord verder. "Jouw moeder had ook zulke lange haren op jouw leeftijd en ook altijd die vlechtjes. Ik was erg jaloers op haar omdat ze zo mooi was en nu ben ik dat ook een beetje op jou."

"Waar kende u mijn moeder dan van?" Behoorlijk nieuwsgierig staar ik haar aan, want mijn moeder woonde aan de hele andere kant van het District en is nooit naar school geweest, omdat ze voor haar vader moest zorgen die ernstig ziek was. Het was voor haar bijna onmogelijk om mijn moeder te kennen.

"Ik leerde haar kennen doordat jouw vader in de vriendenkring zat van mijn man. De groep ging uit elkaar toen die twee ruzie kregen." Cordelia kijkt even weg in de verte en lijkt helemaal los te staan van de aarde.

"Waarom hadden ze ruzie?" Vraag ik gehaast, omdat ik alles wil weten over mijn ouders die ik zelf maar elf jaar heb mogen meemaken.

"Ze hadden ruzie om jouw moeder."

**District 4, Baltazar Diedrich (18)**

Na de gevoelige confrontatie met mijn vader loop ik door naar het kleine plein om naar mijn vrienden te gaan. Zoals afgesproken staan ze daar al te wachten. Eldric en Griffin staan voor een andere jongen uit onze klas en zo te zien is het geen vriendelijk gesprekje.

"Jij gaat dit jaar helemaal niet naar de Spelen. Baltazar gaat zich aanbieden en je dacht toch niet dat we zo'n snotjong als jij dat laten vergallen." Eldric spant zijn spieren al aan en Griffin staat al net zo dreigend voor de jongen.

"Baltazar is zo lomp als maar kan. Hij is zo lelijk als een pad en nog langzamer dan een slak waardoor ik als eerste bij het podium zal zijn. Snauwt Cedric de jongen uit onze klas. Hij spant eveneens zijn spieren aan en ik weet nog van gym dat hij best sterk is. Ik krijg een scheve grijns op mijn gezicht.

"Je moet eerst maar eens zien of je nu langs mij heen komt." Zeg ik grommend tegen hem en haal als eerste uit met mijn vuist. Ik raak hem vol in zijn maag en hij klapt dubbel. Mijn vrienden lachen even en voegen zich dan bij mij om ook de nodige klappen uit te delen.

Cedric komt overeind en haalt meteen uit naar Eldric die het dichtste bij staat, maar hij ziet over het hoofd dat Griffin achter hem is gaan staan en hem vastgrijpt. Eldric haalt een paar keer goed uit naar zijn gezicht waarvan elke klap over het plein galmt. Cedric begint te jammeren, maar ik maak er gauw een eind aan. Ik kan niet tegen jammerkonten en geef hem een harde knal tegen zijn slaap en hij zakt in elkaar.

"Jammer voor jou dat je zo'n zwakkeling bent." Al grijnzend lopen we met z'n drieën door naar het hoofdplein. Hem laten we gewoon zo liggen en met een beetje geluk krijgt hij er ook nog last van dat hij niet bij de Boete is. Onderweg zijn we nog een potje aan het kloten en nemen het kleine gevechtje stukje voor stukje door.

"Het was echt een sukkel, wie neemt het nu tegen drie man op als je alleen bent. Hij mist niet alleen de Boete maar ook zijn hersens." Schaterlachend komen we op het plein aan en de kleine jongentjes kijken verschrikt op. Ze maken dat ze wegkomen zodat wij gewoon rustig door kunnen lopen. Zij weten op z'n minst wel wat er gebeurd als je ons in de wegloopt.

We melden ons bij de balie en geven onze naam en leeftijd door. Ze kunnen net zo goed stoppen met dat gedoe in de Beroepsdistricten. Er zijn toch altijd vrijwilligers. Eldric en Griffin gaan naar het vak voor de zeventien jarigen terwijl ik bij de achttien jarigen ga staan. Laat de Boete maar beginnen.

**District 4, Dìlay Cephas (17)**

"Hoezo zouden ze ruzie maken om mijn moeder? Ze kwam zowat nooit haar huis uit omdat ze opa moest verzorgen! Hoe konden ze haar dan kennen?" Ik schreeuw de vragen bijna naar haar omdat ik er niks van snap.

"Jouw moeder was erg mooi zoals ik je al heb verteld. Haar schoonheid verblinde dan ook veel mannen, zo ook mijn man en jouw vader. Ze hebben gevochten om te bepalen wie haar om haar hand mocht vragen en mijn man won. Zij heeft hem alleen afgewezen omdat ze het belachelijk vond dat twee mensen om haar gingen vechten zonder dat ze wisten wat zij voor hen voelde." Ze stopte even om een slokje drinken te nemen van de fles water die ze bij zich had.

"Uiteindelijk koos jouw moeder voor jouw vader. Ze trouwden en kregen al snel hun eerste kind Nimad en daarna jou. Jammer dat je ze maar zo kort hebt gekend." Ik kon aan haar stem horen dat het haar echt speet, maar er was niet veel wat ze eraan kon veranderen. Ze draaide haar gezicht even weg en ik meende dat ik een snik hoorde.

"De Boete begint zo, ik denk dat je daar maar beter naartoe kunt gaan." Ik knik enkel en draai me om, omdat ik niet in staat ben om nog iets terug te zeggen. Het voordeel is dat het huis van de burgemeester maar één straat van het plein vandaan ligt en al snel sta ik voor de lange rij voor de inschrijfbalie. Dit zal mijn laatste jaar worden en daarna kan ik alles doen wat ik wil.

"Naam en leeftijd?" De vrouw achter de balie spreekt weer met dezelfde monotone stem als altijd.

"Dìlay Cephas, zeventien jaar." Ze maakt een papiertje klaar en geeft hem door aan de man die naast haar staat. Vreemd, normaal is er altijd een vrouw die helpt en in al die jaren dat ik meedoe heb ik nog nooit een man gezien die bij de meisjes kant helpt. Hij steekt zijn hand naar me uit en ik leg de mijne erin. Snel en vaardig prikt hij met een naald in mijn vinger en drukt die gauw op het papiertje.

"Loop maar door naar het vak van de zeventien jarigen." Terwijl de man dat zegt wijst hij naar het één na laatste vak in de rij. Gauw loop ik er naartoe en wacht totdat de burgemeester van wal steekt met zijn vertrouwde verhaal.

**District 4, Elior Pearson (20)**

De burgemeester verteld alweer hetzelfde verhaal als altijd. Ik slaak een diepe zucht en draai met mijn ogen. Plots voel ik een tik op mijn schouder van de District vertegenwoordiger van dit jaar, Andromeda Milande. Ze geeft me een giftige blik en hoort dan dat haar naam wordt omgeroepen door de burgemeester. Op haar hoge, rode hakken trippelt ze richting de microfoon om het verhaal te houden over de rebellie, maar de rest krijg ik al niet meer mee.

Ik zoek Dìlay op in het vak van de zeventien jarigen en knipoog naar haar. Ze lijkt me alleen straal te negeren en kijkt volhardend naar het podium. Hoe durft die kleine mij te negeren. Geïrriteerd grijp ik de onderkant van de stoel steviger vast , maar let dan weer op het verhaal wat Andromeda aan het vertellen is. Gelukkig hoef ik niet lang meer te wachten, omdat Andromeda mij al aankondigt.

Rustig en stijlvol sta ik op en haal mijn hand door mijn haar terwijl ik het applaus in ontvangst neem en de meiden zwoel aankijk. Het heeft het gewenste effect, want een aantal meiden zie ik al zwijmelen. Naar de jongens steek ik mijn hand op en loop dan door naar de microfoon waar Andromeda staat. Ze kijkt me met een grote glimlach aan, maar die komt niet overeen met de blik in haar ogen die nog steeds even giftig is als voorheen.

"Elior, wil jij ons dit jaar de grote eer geven om de meisjes Tribuut aan te kondigen?" Zonder dat ik wat terug kan zeggen loopt ze al snel naar de bol toe waar alle namen van de meisjes inzitten. Ze graait zoals gewoonlijk weer veels te hard in de bol en pakt uiteindelijk een papiertje. Ze geeft het met nog een giftige blik aan mij en gebaard naar de microfoon. Rustig vouw ik het briefje open en hoop met heel mijn hart dat het Dìlay niet is. Zodra ik de naam zie op het papiertje komt er meteen een gevoel van opluchting over me heen.

"Het meisjes Tribuut van District vier dit jaar is," Ik kijk het meisje wiens naam op het papiertje staat strak aan terwijl ze om me loopt te zwijmelen. Dat zal zo ophouden. "Sylvia Ambronte." Sylvia's ogen worden groot en ze schud haar hoofd wild heen en weer. Een kleine grijns komt op mijn gezicht en ik weet nu al dat zij het niet ver gaat halen in deze spelen.

"Ik bied me aan." Klinkt het van achteruit het plein en als ik me niet vergis is dat de stem van Dìlay, maar ze zou toch niet serieus zo stom zijn.

"Ik, Dìlay Cephas bied me aan als Tribuut!" Als ik haar zelfverzekerd naar voren zie lopen knapt er iets in mijn hoofd. Het liefst zou ik van alles naar haar willen schreeuwen, maar ik weet ook heel goed dat ik dat niet kan maken tegenover al deze mensen. Ze loopt het podium op en komt aan de linkerkant van mij te staan.

In mijn hoofd wordt het een grote brei met emoties. Is ze echt zo stom of is ze iets van plan. Nee, dit doet ze me niet echt aan. Dit is een grote grap van haar om met me mee te kunnen naar het Capitool, maar ze weet ook dondersgoed dat ze mee moet doen aan de Spelen. Gefrustreerd kijk ik haar aan en maak sis geluiden haar kant op.

"Wat doe je?" fluister ik haar kant op en het enige wat ik terug krijg is een ijskoude blik mijn kant op. Even ben ik verbijsterd als het tot me doordringt ze wil dit wel zelf. Ze wil van me af. Helaas voor haar zal ik haar terughalen en alsnog met haar trouwen. Ze is van mij!

Andromeda is al verder gegaan met de jongens bol en komt terug met een kaartje in haar handen. Snel gris ik het uit haar handen weg en vouw het snel open. Mijn gezicht gaat weer richting de microfoon en snauwend probeer ik de naam uit te spreken.

"De jongens Tribuut is Ba" Verder dan dat kom ik niet, omdat er een grote jongen richting het podium stormt en naast me staat nog voor ik de naam heb uitgesproken.

"Ik bied me aan!" De jongen is groot en gespierd, maar alles behalve knap. Hoopvol denk ik eraan dat ik misschien Dìlay dan weer thuis kan krijgen door middel van alle Sponsors op haar te richten en hem compleet achterwege laten.

"Wat is je naam?" Vraag ik hem ongeïnteresseerd en ik begin lachen als hij verteld dat hij Baltazar Diedrich heet. Hij kijkt me een beetje dom aan waardoor ik nog harder moet lachen en het papiertje omhoog houdt waar zijn naam op staat.

Andromeda weet kennelijk niet zo goed wat ze hiermee aanmoet daarom loopt ze snel naar de microfoon toe en grist hem uit mijn handen.

"Fijne Hongerspelen en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn." Jubelt ze nog vlug naar het publiek.

De bewakers nemen Dìlay al mee naar binnen voordat ik ook maar dichtbij haar kan komen en ergens ben ik behoorlijk pissig op mezelf omdat ik dit niet zag aankomen. Als ze Dìlay en Baltazar mee naar binnen nemen kijkt ze nog even achterom en zie ik een spottende blik in haar ogen. Dit had ze allemaal al gepland en boos sla ik tegen het kleine tafeltje aan waar de microfoon opstaat. Die valt van het podium af en geërgerd loop ik door naar binnen.

**District 4, Balthazar Diedrich (18)**

Het is me gelukt, ik doe mee aan de vijfenvijftigste Honger Spelen. Vol trots sta ik nog midden in de kamer wanneer mijn vader en broers binnenkomen. Atlas kijkt boos en de anderen kijken al net zo vrolijk. Ze gaan alle vier voor me staan met hun armen over elkaar heen en proberen mij te intimideren. Helaas werkt dat bij mij niet en ik ga net zo tegenover ze staan.

Onze vader komt tussen ons instaan en legt zijn handen weer op mijn schouders. In zijn ogen zie ik verdriet en wanhoop en voor het eerst twijfel ik heel even aan mijn keuze om mee te doen. Hij zucht een paar keer diep en sluit zijn ogen voor een paar secondes.

"Nou het ziet ernaar uit dat ik moet leren leven met vier zoons in plaats van vijf. Je zult sterven daar Baltazar en je bij je moeder voegen. Dat stomme wicht wat meende dat ze beter zelfmoord kon plegen dan te blijven leven en me meer zoons te schenken." Hij slaat me nog een keertje op de schouders en draait zich dan om. Mijn broers lopen achter hem aan en alleen Otto blijft staan.

"Gebruik je gezonde verstand daar broertje. Als ze zien hoe sterk je bent krijg je misschien nog wel wat sponsors. Succes en kom terug." Otto schenkt me een kleine glimlach terwijl hij me nog een hand geeft. Dan gaat ook hij weg.

Als ze allemaal weg zijn ga ik rustig in één van de donkerrode, fluwelen stoelen zitten. De ruimte is prachtig en mijn moeder had het zeker mooi gevonden. Het verdriet komt naar boven van al die jaren dat ik haar al mis en ik laat me even helemaal gaan. Met mijn ogen gesloten blijf ik daar zitten en verbeeld me dat mijn moeder nu bij me is.

Daar zit ze in een van de fluwelen stoelen alles om zich heen te bewonderen en dan geeft ze me één van haar mooiste glimlachen waarbij ze altijd lachrimpels om haar ogen kreeg. Daar rolt de eerste traan over mijn wang en ze staat op.

"Mijn jongen toch. Je moet niet huilen, ik blijf altijd bij je diep in je hart." Haar kleine hand komt op mijn borst te liggen precies op de plek waar mijn hart zit.

"Ik weet dat je het kunt en als je me nodig hebt hoef je alleen je ogen maar te sluiten." Ze buigt voorover om me een kus op mijn voorhoofd te geven en dan knalt de deur open. De bewakers komen me halen voor de treinreis en mijn moeder is weer verdwenen.

**District 4, Dìlay Cephas (17)**

Lichtelijk geschokt kom ik in een grote kamer terecht met allemaal prachtige meubels. Eventjes dacht ik dat ik het niet ging doen, maar nu zit ik hier en ga ik echt naar de Spelen. Een gevoel van gelukzaligheid komt over me heen als ik me bedenk dat ik nu niet meer met Elior hoef te trouwen. Ik voel me zelfs goed genoeg om heerlijk te gaan zitten in een van de prachtige donkerrode stoelen die er staan. Mijn benen gooi ik over de leuning heen en maak het me lekker comfortabel. De muur van de kamer is van prachtig mahoniehouten plinten en staat vol met grote kasten met allemaal boeken. Een grote salontafel overheerst het midden van de kamer en de kroonluchter die erboven hangt is al net zo prachtig.

De deur gaat open en mijn broer Nimad komt binnenlopen. Aan zijn ogen kan ik zien dat hij alweer veel te veel op heeft vandaag en zijn gezicht is ondertussen ook al rood aangelopen van de alcohol.

"Waarom ga je niet zitten? Het lijkt er niet echt op dat je nog veel langer kunt staan." Dat is een steek onder de gordel, maar hij knikt alleen even en gaat dan rustig zitten. Hij steunt zijn hoofd op zijn twee handen en begint zachtjes te huilen.

"Waarom doe je me dit aan Dìlay? Waarom?" Hij begint steeds harder te huilen en zijn schouders beginnen te schokken. Deze keer doet het me alleen niks.

"Jij hebt me hier toe gedwongen Nimad! Jij wilde perse dat ik met Elior zou trouwen en dit is mijn enige uitweg. Ik zal terug komen om onszelf te kunnen onderhouden met het prijsgeld." Mijn vingers gaan door mijn lange haren heen en ik speel een beetje met de onderste plukjes. Het schijnt totaal niet tot hem door te dringen wat voor een gevolgen dat gedwongen huwelijk met Elior heeft.

"Na alles wat hij voor ons heeft gedaan en nog voor ons zou gaan doen, bedank je hem zo!" Zijn stem begint te trillen van woede en hij komt overeind. "Denk jij dat je hier zomaar mee weg komt?! Je zult zeker terugkomen, omdat Elior daar wel voor zorgt en daarna zul je alsnog met hem trouwen!"

"Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien." Ik gooi een van mijn giftige blikken zijn kant op en dat was juist wat ik niet had moeten doen als hij in zo'n bui is. Zijn vlakke hand raakt al gauw mijn gezicht en de klap klinkt door de hele kamer. De bewakers komen naar binnen gestormd en nemen Nimad mee. Dit vergeef ik hem niet, niet nadat ik alles voor ons wilde doen. Nu doe ik het alleen nog voor mezelf.

* * *

**Dit was het hoofdstuk alweer. Laat me weten wat je ervan vind door een review te schrijven/typen hieronder en op het sexy knopje te drukken!**

**Ook even een dank woordje voor mijn Bèta-reader: Jade Lammourgy en ook een bedankje aan LeviAntonius voor het helpen met dit hoofdstuk. Zonder hun had ik best veel dingen over het hoofd gezien en was het hoofdstuk niet zo goed geworden als dat het nu is.**

**Het rijtje met punten die je kunt halen voor de Sponsoring.  
5 punten voor het insturen van een tribuut (geldt 1 keer)  
4 punten als je mijn verhaal followed.  
3 punten als je een goede tip geeft.****  
2 punten voor een review. **

**De punten zijn als volgt: **

Cicillia: 20 punten  
LeviAntonius: 20 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 17 punten  
Indontknow: 15 punten  
MyWeirdWorld: 12 punten  
Tiger Outsider: 11 punten  
Skye. Emma: 11 punten  
Skye. wizard: 11 punten  
lyannen: 11 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan: 11 punten  
meowmalfoy: 9 punten  
Kirsten S: 9 punten  
Janaatje: 5 punten  
Jo-ann: 5 punten  
Homiestuck: 5 punten  
Azmidiske: 3 punten

**Jullie krijgen in het Capitool te horen wat je allemaal naar tributen kunt sturen en hoeveel alles kost!**

**Tot de volgende Boete!**


	6. De vijfde Boete: Omgekeerde wereld

**Jongens sorry, ik was zo enthousiast dat ik helemaal een AN ben vergeten. Als eerste sorry dat jullie zo lang moesten wachten op dit hoofdstuk. Ik was nog druk bezig met schoolprojecten, examens en mijn verjaardag. Ik kan ook mededelen dat ik nu de trotse eigenaar ben van een spotgaaien ketting!**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk heb ik het volgende liedje veel gedraaid om het eerste stuk van Ervin goed te krijgen. Ik raad dan ook zeker aan om het liedje van Elfenlied - lilium music box op te zetten.**

* * *

**District 5**

_Heel langzaam en zo stil mogelijk loopt de jongen naar het grote grasveld achter de werkplaats. Hij is op zoek naar zijn moeder en dit is haar vaste stekje om even tot rust te komen. Het grasveld waar hij op loopt wordt omringt door allemaal hoge dennenbomen en staat volop in __bloei met de verschillende bloemen; van vrolijke kleine viooltjes tot paarse en witte dovenetels__.__ Onder een van de bomen aan de andere kant van het weiland zit een vrouw op haar knieën. De jongen krijgt een glimlach op zijn gezicht en haalt zijn hand door zijn __lichtblonde __haren. Langzaam loopt hij naar haar toe en legt zijn hand op haar schouder. Ze valt met een doffe klap op het gras en dan pas ziet hij het gat die de kogel heeft veroorzaakt._

**District 5, Ervin Redwoods (18) **

Als ik haar daar zo zie liggen breekt alles binnenin mij en val ik op mijn knieën neer. Tranen beginnen geruisloos te lopen, terwijl ik zachtjes om haar jammer. Het voelt alsof mijn hart niet meer op zijn plaats zit en mijn longen klappen dicht door gebrek aan zuurstof.

Voorzichtig kruip ik naar haar toe en ga naast haar zitten. Haar lange, blonde haren en de linkerkant van haar gezicht is besmeurd met een en al vers donkerrood bloed. Als je al het bloed wegdenkt is het net of ze slaapt en haar licht gebruinde gezicht ziet er vredig door uit, maar ik weet dat ze nooit meer wakker zal worden.

Trillend til ik mijn arm op om bij haar gezicht te kunnen en veeg zachtjes het bloed weg, maar het vervaagd alleen iets. Ze zal me nooit meer vertellen dat ik iets niet mag doen, ik zal nooit meer haar lieve glimlach zien en ook nooit meer die lichte twinkeling in haar lichtblauwe ogen. Ik druk haar stevig tegen me aan en streel zachtjes haar haren terwijl de tranen blijven stromen.

Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe lang ik daar heb gelegen met mijn moeder aan mijn zijde, maar ergens moet ik mezelf inslaap gehuild hebben, want als ik wakker wordt staat er een oudere man in een overall voor me. Hij kijkt met een verdrietige blik in zijn ogen naar mij en klopt me zachtjes op de schouder. Hij helpt me overeind, terwijl ik het vertik om mijn moeder los te laten.

Heel voorzichtig til ik haar op in mijn armen en haar hoofd zakt zachtjes naar achteren. Mijn ogen vullen zich opnieuw met tranen, maar deze keer weet ik ze in te houden. Ik moet sterk zijn. Voor haar en ook voor mezelf. Snel probeer ik mezelf bij elkaar te rapen en laat een diepe zucht uit mijn mond glippen. Dan begin ik aan mijn tocht naar huis.

Als ik langs de werkplek kom waar mijn moeder altijd werkte, komen alle werknemers naar buiten lopen om ons te zien en overal klinken zachte kreetjes. Sommigen slaan een hand voor hun mond terwijl de tranen van hun gezichten afdruppen. Als ik vlak langs ze heen loop doen alle werknemers een voor een hun hand omhoog en vormen het vredesteken. Het is hun boodschap voor _'Moge zij rust hebben waar ze nu ook is'. _

Hun gebaar ontroerd me en ik moet erg mijn best doen om geen traan te laten. Dat kan straks thuis pas weer als ik haar naast mijn vader heb begraven. Met opgeheven hoofd loop ik dan ook door en kom ik aan bij het plein. Iedereen stopt met waar ze mee bezig zijn als ze mij zien aankomen. De Boete is morgen en alles moet klaar gemaakt worden, maar voor nu hebben ze allemaal het respect om even te stoppen en hun hoofd te laten zakken tot een lichte buiging.

De vredesbewakers beginnen boos tegen de mensen te schreeuwen dat ze weer aan het werk moeten, maar een groot deel wacht totdat ik het plein heb verlaten. Het woord _respect _kennen de Vredesbewakers hier niet en al gauw klinken de eerste zweepslagen over het plein. Met een gebogen hoofd loop ik verder, terwijl ik negeer wat er achter me gebeurd.

Ik vervolg mijn weg naar de Winnaarswijk en overal waar ik kom stoppen de mensen voor een moment met hun werk en buigen hun hoofd. Het wordt steeds moeilijker om mijn emoties in bedwang te houden. Eindelijk ben ik bij het huis dat mijn zus zes jaar terug heeft gewonnen, maar het ziet er nog even leeg uit als toen we er net introkken. Met een diepe zucht loop ik door naar het uiterste einde van de achtertuin en zie daar het graf van mijn vader al opdoemen.

Ik leg mijn moeder zachtjes op de grond, terwijl ik nog een blik op haar werp. Dan grijp ik naar de schop die nog steeds in de grond staat van toen ik mijn vader heb moeten begraven. Pijnlijk denk ik terug aan twee jaar geleden toen we ook mijn vader hebben begraven. Hij was ook vermoord door het Capitool en voor ons huis gedumpt. Mijn hand omklemt de steel van de schop en ik ga terneergeslagen aan de slag om ook haar graf te graven.

Ik ben halverwege als er achter mij een deur open gaat en er iemand aankomt rennen. Cat slaat haar handen voor haar mond als ze onze moeder ziet en kijkt mij dan verslagen aan. Haar knieën begeven het en ze valt als een klein hoopje in elkaar. De tranen stromen over haar wangen en ze blijft maar mompelen over dat het haar schuld is. Koppig blijf ik doorgaan met het graven, omdat ik weet dat het ook echt haar schuld is. Van mij krijgt ze geen medeleven meer.

"Ervin, het spijt me zo erg." Mompelt ze zacht en ik merk dat ze zich kennelijk heeft kunnen herpakken.

"Als het je echt speet, dan had je gedaan wat president Snow van je verlangde." Mijn woede is duidelijk hoorbaar. Snapt ze dan niet dat we door haar onze ouders kwijt zijn?

"Zeker een slet worden van het Capitool, want dat is de prijs en ik vertik het om die te betalen." Haar toon veranderd in een klap van zielig naar vurige woede. Woedend draai ik me naar haar om en klim uit het graf.

"Die prijs is niet hoog als je bekijkt wat het je nu heeft gekost. Waren onze ouders soms niet belangrijk genoeg voor je? Was dat het je echt niet waard om hen in leven te houden?" Ik schreeuw nu naar haar en ze blijft me met ogen vol woede aanstaren.

"Denk je dat ik ze niet in leven wilde houden? Ik zal ze net zoveel missen als dat jij dat doet, maar ook zij zouden niet willen dat ik een of andere Capitoolse slet werd." Ze staat nu recht voor me en prikt me op de borst met haar vinger bij elk woord wat ze zegt.

Ik grijp haar pols vast en moet erg mijn best doen om haar hand niet te breken. Dan sla ik haar arm bij me weg en grijp de schop uit het graf. Cat staat nog steeds verbluft te kijken naar hoe ik haar net behandelde en ik gooi de schop haar kant op.

"Het was jouw keuze, dus doe er ook maar iets voor." Snauw ik tegen haar, terwijl ik doorloop naar het donkerblauwe schuurtje. In het schuurtje hebben we al het gereedschap wat ooit van onze vader is geweest opgeborgen en meer dan genoeg hout voor een simpele kist. De rest van de dag besteed ik dan ook aan een mooie kist maken voor mijn moeder.

Tegen de avond aan ben ik eindelijk klaar en ook wel enigszins trots op het eindresultaat, maar als ik dan denk aan waarvoor ik het heb gemaakt voel ik me weer verslagen. De kist neem ik mee naar buiten en daar zie ik dat mijn zus een prachtige jurk heeft uitgekozen om onze moeder in te begraven. Ze is nog bezig met de haren goed doen en stapt dan terug. Ze kijkt mij aan terwijl ze naar me toeloopt en me helpt met de kist tillen.

Samen leggen we onze moeder erin en laten dan de kist in het graf zakken. Als we er zo voorstaan te kijken wordt het me weer teveel. De tranen vinden hun eigen weg naar buiten en vallen geruisloos op het gras. De schouders van Cat beginnen ook te schokken terwijl ik de schop uit de grond haal en de eerste schep met zand op de kist gooi.

"Vaarwel en rust zacht."

**District 5**

_Onder de trap in de gang zit een verborgen opening __waardoorheen een erg klein hokje te zien is die vol staat met boeken en een paar kussen__.__ Er is nog net één plekje voor het meisje om daar rustig te kunnen lezen terwijl ze even ontsnapt aan de wereld om haar heen. Haar lange ravenzwarte haar valt steeds voor haar ogen en verveelt blaast ze __het weg. __Ze gaat zo op in haar boek dat ze haar hele omgeving vergeet en ook haar broer niet aanhoort komen. Hij zit met zijn hoofd vlak achter haar boek als hij haar laat schrikken._

**District 5, Merle Cyprian (13)**

"Boe!" Verschrikt laat ik mijn boek uit mijn handen vallen en knal met mijn hoofd tegen de onderkant van de traptreden. Mijn hand beweegt zich meteen naar de pijnlijke plek op mijn hoofd en het begint behoorlijk te bonken.

"Romain! Waarom laat je me schrikken." Ik zie mijn broer met een grote grijns tegenover me zitten. Zijn bruine ogen fonkelen van plezier. Hij zit op de gang en alleen zijn hoofd komt door het kleine deurtje.

"Ach, ik wilde je weer even terughalen naar de werkelijkheid." Nonchalant haalt hij zijn hand door zijn zwart, krullende haar terwijl hij met de andere hand mijn boek oppakt. Verveelt kijkt hij naar de kaft van het boek.

"De avonturen van Dooley alweer?" Hij haalt zijn wenkbrauwen op en gooit het boek weer mijn kant op. "Heb je nou nog geen genoeg van al die fantasieboeken?" Gniffelend gaat hij met zijn hoofd uit mijn kleine hok en ik laat een diepe zucht ontsnappen.

Ik zet het boek terug bij de andere boeken en behendig kruip ik uit mijn hokje. Alleen ik ben klein genoeg om erin te passen en dat is maar goed ook. Anders had ik helemaal geen plek meer voor mezelf om even rustig te kunnen lezen.

"Merle! Waar ben je?" Mijn moeders stem schalt door het huis heen. Snel loop ik naar de kamer toe waar haar stem vandaan komt en als ze me ziet komt er een glimlach op haar gezicht. Haar ogen krijgen altijd van die leuke kraaienpootjes als ze lacht. Haar zwarte haren zitten vast in een knot op haar hoofd en ze heeft haar werkkleding aan.

"Ik had het kunnen weten dat je weer eens in je hok zat." Lachend haalt ze wat spinnenrag uit mijn haren en geeft me een schort aan. Als ik bezig ben met het vastmaken van mijn schort loopt mijn moeder achter me te prutsen met mijn haar. Zachtjes hoor ik haar vloeken als ze mijn haren niet in een staart krijgt.

"Mam, pas toch een beetje op met je woorden." Geërgerd pak ik het lint over en maak zelf mijn haren in een staart. Zodra mijn moeder door heeft wat ik bedoel met mijn woorden komt er een treurige blik in haar ogen te staan.

"Sorry mam, ik wou je niet kwetsen. Ik ben alleen zo bang dat ik jou ook kwijtraak net zoals Emil en Tristan." Fluister ik terwijl ik naar mijn voeten kijk. Dan voel ik dat er twee armen om me heen worden geslagen.

"Het is al goed lieverd, maar we moeten nu wel snel aan het werk. De huizen worden niet vanzelf schoon en al helemaal niet op een Boete dag, anders hadden we vrij gehad." Ze veegt even met haar hand over haar gezicht en ik vermoed dat ze haar tranen probeert tegen te houden. Een beetje schuldig loop ik achter haar aan. Bang dat ik haar zo verdrietig heb gemaakt, maar dat was ik niet. Dat was het Capitool.

Ons huis staat vlak bij het plein waardoor we vrij makkelijk alle kanten op kunnen in het District. Voor ons eerste adres moeten we bij de kapper aan het plein zijn. Het is dus maar twee straten lopen, maar elke keer als we daar komen staan onze harten even stil. Treurig denk ik terug aan die dag anderhalf jaar geleden.

_"Doorlopen stel verraders." __Schreeuwt een luide stem__. __Een groep mannen wordt naar voren gesleept door meerdere __Vredesbewakers__. Sommigen weigeren door te lopen al wetende wat er gaat komen en anderen hebben zich __al __bij hun lot neergelegd._

_Ik probeer tussen de __mensenmassa__ door te komen die zich al heeft gevormd, maar als dat niet lukt kruip ik om mijn handen en knieën ertussen door__,__ en kom vooraan uit. Daar zie ik nog net dat mijn twee oudere broers, Emil en Tristan, in een rij staan bij de rest van de mannen. Ze kijken zonder angst recht voor zich uit alsof ze nergens bang voor zijn._

_Ik wil net naar ze toelopen als ik de __Hoofdbewaker__ commando's hoor schreeuwen en voor ik doorheb wat hij precies schreeuwt worden er geweren op de groep gericht._

_"Vuur!" Ik hoor diverse geweren afgaan en zie dan alle mannen in elkaar __zakken. Inclusief __mijn broers. _

Ik schrik wakker uit mijn akelige herinnering als mijn moeder weer in beweging komt. Elke dag worden we nog herinnerd aan wat er toen gebeurd is doordat de rode kleur van hun bloed nooit van de stenen is afgegaan. Nu heeft een hoek van het plein een roestige kleur. Mijn familie staat elke zondag een minuut stil bij die plek om ze niet te vergeten.

"Merle kom je?" Mijn moeder is al bij de deur van de kapper en staat naar me te gebaren dat ik moet opschieten. Met een laatste trieste blik op mijn gezicht loop ik door naar de deur om ook aan het werk te gaan. Ik moet tenslotte de was doen en de kapper heeft altijd ongelofelijk veel klaar liggen voor me.

Als ik dan ook de tuin inloop zie ik al dat de was voor me klaar ligt in de kleine tuin die vol staat met allemaal prulletjes. Kleine kabouter beeldjes, niet bij elkaar passende stoelen en achterin de tuin is mijn werkplek. Daar staat een grote bak met een wasbord klaar voor gebruikt.

Al gauw zijn de waslijnen gevuld met heerlijk fris ruikende was. De geur van het wasmiddel is zo heerlijk dat ik hier wel wil blijven zitten en nooit meer weg wil gaan. Ik sluit mijn ogen en denk aan hoe alles nu kon zijn als mijn broers niet zulke rebellen waren geweest. Hoe wij met z'n allen aan tafel zouden zitten om te genieten van mama's kookkunsten en daarna zouden ze me weer plagen omdat ik het enige meisje ben van ons vieren.

Helaas wordt mijn dagdroom al snel verstoord door het geschreeuw van mijn moeder.

"Merle opschieten. Het is bijna negen uur! Je moet je klaarmaken voor de Boete." Dat is waar ook, de Boete is vandaag om half tien. Dan mag ik wel opschieten en ik ren snel richting huis om me om te kunnen kleden.

**District 5, Ervin Redwoods (18)**

Ik word wakker wanneer ik de warmte van de zon op mijn gezicht voel en langzaam open ik mijn ogen. Kennelijk ben ik hier onder de boom inslaap gevallen na het begraven van mijn moeder. Als ik eraan terugdenk komt er een brok in mijn keel terwijl ik kijk naar het graf.

Zachtjes voel ik iets op mijn linkerschouder bewegen en ik draai mijn hoofd die kant op. Mijn zus ligt nog te slapen met haar hoofd op mijn schouder. Zo is ze een heel stuk liever met haar lippen net iets van elkaar af en haar korte blonde haren die alle kanten op staat. Ik beweeg mijn schouder iets en op haar gezicht komt een grimas terwijl ze een zachte grom laat horen. Geërgerd schud ik aan haar schouder, maar ze word nog niet wakker. Ze begint alleen maar harder te grommen en dan is de maat vol. Ruw duw ik haar van me af en ga zelf staan waardoor ze op de harde grond beland.

"Moet dat nou echt?" Ze wrijft met haar hand over haar ogen heen terwijl ze overeind gaat zitten. Met een slaperige blik kijkt ze me aan en krabt zich even achter haar oor.

"Als jij nou eens eerder wakker was geworden was je ook niet op de grond beland." Sacherijnig sta ik op en loop richting het huis. Het is vandaag tenslotte wel de Boete dag, maar dat gaat me er niet van weerhouden om de dader te vinden van de moord op mijn moeder.

"Zeg zus, moet jij je niet klaar gaan maken voor je Mentorschap van dit jaar?" Zelf ben ik bijna bij de deur als ik mijn zus zie opspringen. Ze komt met een rotvaart hiernaartoe gerend terwijl ik snel door ren naar de badkamer anders kan ik nog een uur wachten voordat ik eens aan de beurt ben. Natuurlijk ben ik als eerste daar en snel draai ik de badkamerdeur op slot.

"Verdomme Ervin, ik wou eerst!" Ze bonkt op de deur en blijft de volledige tijd mokkend staan wachten totdat ik klaar ben. Ik doe er maar tien minuten over dus zolang hoeft ze nou ook weer niet te wachten.

Snel loop ik door naar mijn kamer om mijn outfit bij elkaar te zoeken. Uiteindelijk ga ik voor een zwarte spijkerbroek met een blauwe bloes. Als ik mezelf bekijk in de spiegel moet ik zeggen dat het er niet eens zo verkeerd uitziet. Mijn best wel gespierde lichaam komt goed uit in de blouse en als ik mezelf aanstaar zie ik twee verschillend gekleurde ogen. Mijn spiegelbeeld staart terug met één blauw oog en één bruin oog.

Achter me hoor ik de deur opengaan en dan komt mijn zus binnenlopen volledig in een zwart pak en hoge naaldhakken. Haar arm haakt ze door de mijne en neemt me mee naar beneden. Samen lopen we naar buiten en gaan op weg naar het plein voor de Boete.

"Vind je dat ik een beetje goed overkom voor een Mentor?" Mijn zus kijkt me met haar zwart omlijnde ogen vragend aan. Ik blijf stug voor me uitkijken terwijl ik op haar vraag antwoord.

"Vast wel. Jouw kennende ga je het Capitool weer op zijn kop zetten net zoals vorig jaar. Ik vraag me nog steeds af waarom ze je weer hebben gevraagd." Mijn hand gaat weer door mijn haar heen en mijn zus gniffelt zachtjes.

"Misschien omdat de andere Winnaar van dit District te oud is om nog een Mentor te zijn." Ze lacht even als ze terugdenktaan vorig jaar tijdens de Spelen. "Ik heb ze vorig jaar wel mooi voor een blok gezet niet?"

Even denk ik terug aan het moment dat ze de neus van de Hoofdspelmaker heeft gebroken omdat hij haar Tributen om heeft laten komen in een vuurzee. Zijn gezicht zag er daarna niet uit en hij heeft zich ook niet meer kunnen vertonen op tv.

"Ja dat heb je, maar misschien was dat juist de aanstoot tot mams dood. Ik zou dit jaar je verplichtingen maar goed doen anders raak je mij ook nog kwijt." Ik werp een strenge blik haar kant op terwijl ik naar het podium wijs. Na een diepe zucht loopt ze ernaartoe en gaat daar op een van de stoelen zitten wachten totdat ze beginnen.

Ikzelf sluit aan bij de rij voor de inschrijving. Al gauw ben ik aan de beurt en de man achter de tafel vraagt mijn naam terwijl een andere man me in mijn vinger prikt voor bloed. Het kaartje wordt in de bol gegooid en er wordt gebaard dat ik door kan lopen naar mijn vak. Daar blijf ik rustig wachten tot Ludo, de Districtsbegeleider, naar de microfoon loopt voor het startsein van deze Boete.

**District 5, Merle Cyprian (13)**

Nerveus sta ik te wachten in mijn vak terwijl ik de gehele tijd aan mijn lichtroze jurkje blijf frunniken. De begeleider van District 5 komt naar voren gelopen en het is een wonder dat hij vrij normale kleren aan heeft. Alleen zijn haren zijn zilver met een gouden patroon erin en hij draagt gouden schoenen.

"Welkom allemaal op de Boete van de vijfenvijftigste Honger Spelen. Ik ben Ludo, de begeleider van dit District en het is een eer om hier te mogen zijn. We gaan eerst kijken naar een mooie film die speciaal uit het Capitool is gekomen voor jullie." Aan de rechterkant van het podium begint een film te draaien met allemaal gevechten en veel doden. Op de achtergrond begint een stem te vertellen over de opstand en de vorige Honger Spelen. Uiteindelijk is de vreselijke film afgelopen en draait Ludo zich weer naar zijn publiek toe.

"Ach, wat hou ik toch van deze film, maar genoeg getreuzel we gaan beginnen met de trekking van de vrouwelijke tribuut." Hij loopt met grote passen naar de bol toe en ik knijp mijn ogen stijf op elkaar. Ik wil echt niet naar de Spelen. Het mag iedereen zijn behalve ikzelf.

Zijn passen klinken erg hard over het stille plein en wanneer zijn voetstappen ophouden doe ik voorzichtig mijn ogen open. Bang voor wat er zo meteen kan gebeuren. Hij vouwt langzaam het papiertje open en ik zie hem heel even het publiek rondkijken.

"De vrouwelijke Tribuut vandit jaar is, Merle Cyprian." Mijn mond valt open en mijn hele lichaam voelt lam aan. Achter me hoor ik hoe mijn moeder hartverscheurend begint te huilen en ik zie hoe mijn broer zijn best doet om haar overeind te houden.

"Merle Cyprian kom naar voren alsjeblieft." De stem van Ludo galmt door de luidsprekers en ik krijg diverse duwtjes van mensen in mijn rug terwijl mijn benen nog steeds niet willen bewegen. Heel langzaam komt het gevoel in mijn lichaam terug en zet ik kleine stapjes naar het podium toe, maar het gaat niet snel genoeg voor de Vredesbewakers.

Ze komen aanlopen en grijpen me allebei bij een kant onder mijn arm. Ze tillen me met gemak op en zetten me pas weer neer als we op het podium staan. Nu kijk ik recht naar mijn moeder terwijl de tranen langzaam over mijn wangen lopen. Ze klampt zich volledig vast aan Romain die haar met moeite overeind houdt. Ik kijk opzij en zie dat Ludo weer aan het praten is, maar er komt geen enkel woord bij me binnen.

Ludo loopt vrolijk door naar de bol met alle jongensnamen en kiest zorgvuldig een kaartje uit. Eenmaal terug voor de microfoon vouwt hij het kaartje open.

"De mannelijke deelnemer van dit jaar is" Hij vouwt het kaartje dicht en stopt het snel in een van zijn jaszakken. "Ervin Redwoods!" Mijn hart gaat als een gek tekeer als ik zie dat hij het broertje is van Cat Redwoods, onze Winnares. Nu weet ik zeker dat het einde oefening is voor mij.

**District 5, Ervin Redwoods (18)**

Als mijn naam wordt omgeroepen staat mijn hart even stil, maar ik herstel me snel en loop richting het podium. Iedereen kijkt me na, maar ik kijk alleen naar mijn zus die met een paar verschikte ogen voor zich uit zit te staren.

Ergens had ik het kunnen weten, maar hoe groot waren de kansen nou echt dat mijn naam uit al die anderen eruit zou worden gehaald. Ik zat er namelijk maar acht keer in omdat we geen extra voedsel nodig hebben. Toch is dit de beste manier om een Winnaar te pakken die niet luistert.

Als ik eindelijk bij het podium ben krijg ik een hand van Ludo die me feliciteert en daarna naar de microfoon loopt.

"Dames en heren, de Tributen van District vijf! Geef ze een warm applaus en mogen de kansen immer in hun voordeel zijn." Met deze woorden zwaait hij uitbundig naar de menigte en geeft ons een gebaar dat we elkaar een hand moeten geven. Ik zie niet eens wie ik een hand geef tot ik een klein kinderhandje in de mijne voel.

Nu ik hier zo op het podium sta lijkt ze nog kleiner te zijn dan ik had gezien van een afstand. Ik heb medelijden met haar. Ze had met iedereen de Arena in gekund, maar nu moet ze samen met mij. Ze gaat er nooit levend uitkomen omdat mijn zus waarschijnlijk alles gaat doen om mij weer levend terug te krijgen.

De Vredesbewakers komen het podium oplopen om ons naar binnen te begeleiden en eentje komt wel erg dicht achter me lopen. Dan hoor ik plotseling zijn fluisterende stem in mijn oor.

"Wat jammer toch voor je zus. Eerst haar vader, een jaar later haar moeder en nu jij." De bewaker laat een zacht gegniffel horen en gaat dan verder. "Het gesmeek van je moeder was maar wat leuk om aan te horen. Eerst heb ik nog een klein beetje met haar kunnen spelen voordat ze die kogel door haar hoofd kreeg."

Ik word witheet van woede en ik draai me naar de Vredesbewaker om. Hij staat daar met een spottende grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl hij zijn knokkels kraakt. Het word volledig rood voor mijn ogen en de woede die ik al in me heb sinds de dood van mijn ouders komt er eindelijk uit.

Mijn vuist beland al snel op zijn neus en tevreden hoor ik het misselijkmakende geluid van bot wat breekt. Voordat hij ook maar weer enigszins recht staat haal ik alweer uit en deze keer naar zijn maag. Hij klapt dubbel terwijl er allemaal bloed uit zijn neus gutst. Ik verstengel mijn vingers met elkaar waardoor ik één grote vuist maak en hem een harde knal op zijn rug geef. Hij valt voorover vlak aan mijn voeten. Ik wil hem nog een knal geven, maar de andere Vredesbewakers grijpen me al vast. Voordat ze me wegslepen krijg ik het nog voor elkaar om hem een trap tegen zijn hoofd aan te geven. Zachtjes jammerend blijft hij liggen en ik word naar binnen gesleept.

**District 5, Merle Cyprian (13)**

Met grote ogen kijk ik naar het tafereel wat vlak voor me gebeurd en ik maak dat ik naar binnen kom. De Vredesbewaker doet een deur voor me open en dan ben ik alleen in de kamer.

De kamer is groot met sneeuwwitte muren en marmeren tegels. De meubels die erin staan zijn allemaal donker grijs en een grote boekenkast neemt een deel van de muur in beslag. Mijn ogen dwalen over alle titels die er staan en zie enkele bekenden. Mijn vingers glijden over de rug van het boek, maar dan gaat de deur achter me open en komt mijn moeder de kamer ingelopen gesteund door mijn broer.

Ze zegt niks, maar neemt me in een warme knuffel en zet me bij haar op schoot. Ze wiegt me heen en weer zoals ze altijd deed toen ik nog zes jaar was en even komt het gevoel van geborgenheid weer bij me naar boven. Heel even vergeet ik wat er straks van me verwacht wordt totdat Romain zijn keel schraapt.

"Pap kon helaas niet komen. Na die actie van Ervin is er een chaos ontstaan buiten. Wij konden nog net op tijd binnenkomen, maar hij kwam vast te zitten in de menigte." Hij haalt een kleine knip uit zijn jaszak en legt het in mijn hand. Er zitten allemaal kleine witte roosjes op en met een bibberige glimlach doe ik hem in mijn haren.

Mijn moeder kijkt me rode ogen aan en haalt haar hand door mijn haar. Als ze haar mond open doet om iets te zeggen komt er geen geluid uit. Ze schraapt haar keel.

"Wees sterk en probeer zoveel mogelijk te leren voordat je de Arena ingaat en." Haar stem blijft steken terwijl de tranen opnieuw over haar gezicht stromen.

"Ik zal sterk zijn en alles doen om terug te komen. Ik beloof het!" Ik doe mijn best om zo geloofwaardig mogelijk over te komen en ik zie dat het bij mijn moeder werkt, maar Romain kijkt altijd dwars door me heen.

Hij staat op uit zijn stoel en omhelst me terwijl zijn mond heel dicht bij mijn oor komt.

"We weten allebei dat je liegt. Er is vrijwel geen kans dat je terug komt, maar onthoud dat je veel hersens hebt. Maak daar ook gebruik van." Hij fluistert zo zachtjes dat alleen ik ze kan horen.

Voordat ik hem antwoord kan geven komt de Vredesbewaker binnenlopen om te zeggen dat het tijd is. Mijn moeders ogen worden groot net zoals de mijne en we omhelzen elkaar nog één laatste keer. Mijn Broer voegt zich bij ons en samen blijven we daar voor een paar secondes zitten.

"Is het nu eindelijk klaar? Jullie tijd is om." Geërgerd staat de bewaker bij de deur te wachten. Ik voel wat nattigheid op mijn schouder en als ik opkijk zie ik dat mijn moeder aan het huilen is. Voorzichtig gaat mijn hand naar haar gezicht toe om haar tranen af te drogen.

"Het is goed mam. Ik zal winnen. Voor jou." Met een flauwe glimlach op mijn gezicht kruip ik van haar schoot af en geef ook Romain een laatste knuffel. Hij aait me over mijn hoofd heen terwijl hij flauw lacht met tranen in zijn ogen, maar dan gaan ze toch echt weg.

Weer ben ik helemaal alleen en neem even alle tijd om me helemaal te laten gaan. Mijn lichaam wil niet meer en ik zak in elkaar terwijl ik oncontroleerbaar blijf huilen.

**District 5, Ervin Redwoods (18)**

Hardhandig word ik op een witmarmeren vloer gegooid en voor ik kan opstaan om naar de deur te rennen hebben ze hem al gesloten. Een zachte klik geeft aan dat hij op slot zit. Kennelijk mag er dus ook geen bezoek meer langskomen voor een laatste afscheid, maar wie moet er ook komen anders dan mijn zus.

Nog steeds woedend kijk ik de kamer in om iets te vernielen. Mijn oog valt op een grijs gekleurd tafeltje wat het dichtste bij mij staat. Met een harde knal sla ik erdoor heen en gooi ik de overige stukken tegen de muur aan waardoor ook daar weer een lamp vanaf valt. Ik trap tegen een van de stoelen aan, maar algauw gaat er een pijnscheut door mijn voet heen. De stoel blijft mooi op zijn plaatst staan en ik kan er alleen maar boos naar grommen.

Achter me gaat de deur open en mijn zus komt binnen. Meteen na binnenkomst word de deur ook weer op slot gedaan en dan staan we daar met zijn tweeën.

"Nou, je hebt al aardig opnieuw ingericht." Cat kijkt naar de hoek waar het kapotte tafeltje en de lamp liggen. Ze blijft daar maar naar staren totdat ik met mijn vingers knip om haar weer op deze planeet te brengen.

"Hoe konden ze mijn naam trekken? Ik zit er maar acht keer in!"Ik schreeuw mijn woorden uit en dan zie ik haar vertwijfeld kijken wat mijn woede niet minder maakt.

"Is het al bij je opgekomen dat ze dit expres doen omdat je mijn broer bent. Voor hetzelfde geld zat alleen jouw naam in de bol zodat Ludo jou wel moest trekken." Het klinkt logisch wat ze zegt en ik knik mijn hoofd.

Dan komt de informatie pas echt bij me binnen. Ik zit hier vanwege haar! Zonder na te denken grijp ik haar bij haar keel beet en duw haar tegen de muur achter haar aan. Haar handen sluiten zich om mijn pols en haar nagels drukken zich in mijn vlees.

"Ik zit hier vanwege jou!" Mijn ogen schieten vuur en met mijn andere hand maak ik al een vuist.

"Ervin je maakt wel de meeste kans om te winnen! Je bent mijn broer dus ze zullen je maar al te graag willen sponsoren." Mijn greep verslapt iets en dat is genoeg voor Cat om los te komen. Ze draait snel mijn arm op mijn rug en duwt me dan zelf tegen de muur aan.

"Doe dat nooit meer. De volgende keer breek ik je arm." Sist ze in mijn oor terwijl ze me los laat en richting de deur loopt die al voor haar openzwaait zodra ze er is.

Woedend sla ik tegen de muur aan en ik hoop maar dat ze gelijk heeft over de sponsoren anders gaat het een hele moeilijke tijd worden voor mij.

* * *

**En? wat vonden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? Ik hoop leuk want ik vond hem zelf geweldig om te schrijven. **

**Mijn dank gaat uit naar mijn Bèta Jade Lammourgy en ook aan Levi Antonius voor het doorlezen, verbeteren en kritiek geven van dit hoofdstuk. Mijn dank is groot!**

**Het rijtje met punten die je kunt halen voor de Sponsoring. **

**5 punten voor het insturen van een tribuut (geldt 1 keer)  
4 punten als je mijn verhaal followed.  
3 punten als je een goede tip geeft.****  
2 punten voor een review. **

**De punten zijn als volgt: **

LeviAntonius: 25 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 23 punten  
Cicillia: 22 punten  
Indontknow: 17 punten  
MyWeirdWorld: 12 punten  
Tiger Outsider: 13 punten  
Skye. Emma: 11 punten  
Skye. wizard: 11 punten  
lyannen: 13 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan: 11 punten  
meowmalfoy: 9 punten  
Kirsten S: 9 punten  
Janaatje: 5 punten  
Jo-ann: 5 punten  
Homiestuck: 5 punten  
Azmidiske: 5 punten

**Jullie krijgen in het Capitool te horen wat je allemaal naar tributen kunt sturen en hoeveel alles kost!**

**Tot de volgende Boete!**


	7. De Zesde Boete: Een onzichtbare Wanhoop

**Eerst even een kort AN waarom het zo lang heeft geduurd voordat dit hoofdstuk klaar was. Ik meende in de vakantie een heel stuk vooruit te kunnen schrijven maar helaas, dat werd hem niet. Ik heb nogal wat onverwachte dingen gehad tijdens mijn vakantie waardoor ik weinig tijd had om te schrijven. Ondanks alles hoop ik dat jullie dit hoofdstuk bevalt. Hij is niet een van de langste, maar hopelijk vinden jullie de tributen toch leuk.**

* * *

**District 6**

_Met zijn lange vingers pakt hij het potlood steviger beet terwijl hij tussen de gordijnen door gluurt om zijn buurmeisje te zien. Het schetsblok wat op zijn schoot ligt wordt langzaam met lijnen gevuld __terwijl hij met glinsterende ogen blijft toekijken hoe zijn buurmeisje in het zwembad buiten duikt__Als ze boven water komt zwemt ze nog een paar baantjes totdat ze er genoeg van heeft en eruit komt. Haar lange bruine haren blijven aan haar rug plakken en ze pakt haar handdoek om die om haar dunne __lijf__heen te doen. Glimlachend draait ze zich om naar het raam en zwaait alsof ze weet dat hij haar zit te begluren._

**District 6, James Hedera (16)**

Mijn grijns wordt alleen maar groter als ik haar zie glimlachen en vlug draai ik de bladzijde om van het schetsblok. Met grote letters schrijf ik _'Heb je tijd?'_ op het papier en hou het voor het raam. Ze wenkt met haar hand dat ik naar haar toe kan komen. Het duurt niet lang voordat ik alles bij elkaar heb gepakt en de deur uitloop.

"Waar ga je heen?" Geschrokken kijk ik op als mijn moeder uit haar schoonheidskamer komt lopen terwijl ze de deur achter zich dichttrekt.

"Naar Sophie." Mompel ik, mijn moeder trekt haar wenkbrauwen op, maar daar trek ik me niks van aan en loop gauw de trap af.

"Doe geen rare dingen James. We willen niet weer in een incident belanden." Haar irritatie is duidelijk te horen in haar stem en ik draai me om, om haar aan te kijken. Normaal is ze een knappe vrouw van in de veertig met een lieve glimlach op haar gezicht, maar nu staat haar gezicht op onweer.

"Nee moeder, ik heb toen mijn lesje wel geleerd." Fluister ik terwijl ik terug denk aan de keer dat Vale bij ons thuis aanklopte.

_Het is laat in de avond en er wordt op de deur geklopt. Mijn moeder loopt richting de deur en als ze hem opent geeft ze een lichte gil. Voor onze deur staat Vale met een behoorlijk dikke buik en mijn wenkbrauwen gaan van verbazing omhoog._

_"James, ik ben zwanger." Mijn ouders kijken me allebei met dodelijke blik aan en terwijl mijn moeder Vale meeneemt naar de keuken, komt mijn vader naast me zitten._

_"Jij zit in diepe problemen." Zijn zware stem klinkt nu behoorlijk woedend._

_"Wie zegt dat het ook echt van mij is__?__ Ze doet het met wel meer jongens!" Mijn stem slaat over terwijl ik een uitweg probeer te bedenken. Mijn vader ziet me piekeren en besluit dan om me te helpen._

_"We betalen haar wel zwijggeld, maar voor jou wordt het een ander verhaal. In het vervolg bepaal ik wie er model is." Ik kan niks anders dan akkoord gaan._

Snel schud ik die gedachte van me af en verlaat onze villa om naar Sophie te gaan. Binnen een paar minuten sta ik voor haar poort en ik zie dat hij al op een kiertje staat. Gauw glip ik naar binnen en ik zie dat ze al op het terras achter zit met iets te drinken.

"Ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef." Haar zoete stem klinkt verleidelijk terwijl ze op één van de banken van drijfhout zit. Haar handdoek heeft ze verplaatst en hij zit nu om haar heupen heen gewikkeld.

"Ga zitten." Met haar hand wijst ze de bank tegenover haar aan. Ik ga op een van de stoelen zitten met mijn schetsblok op mijn schoot.

"Wil je ook iets te drinken?" Ik schud met mijn hoofd.

"Zal ik beginnen met tekenen?" Haar glimlach komt weer tevoorschijn terwijl ze de handdoek van haar heupen afhaalt. Ze legt hem op de bank neer en gaat er zelf op liggen.

"Perfect." Langzaam begin ik te tekenen, eerste de grove lijnen en daarna het meer verfijnde werk. De curve in haar lichaam is perfect en op het papier komt het al net zo mooi uit. Haar linkerknie is net iets omhoog getrokken waardoor haar pose sensueler wordt. Het potlood gaat bijna vanzelf over het papier heen terwijl haar prachtige lippen en grote ogen tevoorschijn komen. Haar lange donkerbruine haren sieren haar gezicht en vallen op haar schouders neer.

Eén uur later staat ze er volledig op en begin ik aan de omgeving. Van de bank waar ze op ligt tot aan de openslaande deuren achter haar en zo de witte, doorzichtige gordijnen licht naar buiten laten golven.

Al die tijd spreken we niet, maar dan zie ik dat haar ogen bijna dichtvallen van vermoeidheid. Begrijpelijk, het is ook heerlijk warm in de zon.

"Wil je de tekening zien?" Vragend houd ik mijn schetsblok voor haar en zie haar ogen oplichten.

"Het is wonderbaarlijk." Haar ogen schieten van het schetsblok naar mij en weer terug.

"Hoeveel krijg je van me?" Mijn vraag blijft in de lucht hangen terwijl ze op haar lip bijt en ze me aankijkt met een kleine tinteling in haar ogen.

"Wie zegt dat ik geld wil." Haar stem klinkt verleidelijk en ik weet al precies waar ze op doelt. Mijn gezicht komt heel dichtbij die van haar en ik fluister in haar oor.

"Kom maar op dan." Op het moment dat ik het zeg gaan haar handen richting mijn bruine haren en haar vingers glijden erdoorheen terwijl haar mond heel dichtbij de mijne komt.

"Deze keer ga je verliezen." Ze plaatst een kleine kus op mijn mond en rent daarna weg naar het zwembad. Ik hoor alleen een grote plons en besef dat ze me weer voor de gek heeft gehouden.

Licht geïrriteerd trek ik mijn schoenen uit en mijn T-shirt als ik achter haar aanga en ook het zwembad inspring. De wedstrijd kan beginnen.

**District 6**

_Een kleine voet schuift naar voren terwijl een witte hand heel langzaam naar voren reikt. De wind streelt haar wit gepoederde gezicht en laat haar lange zwarte haren naar achteren golven. Met haar ogen half gesloten doet ze nog een stap naar voren en blijft op de bol van haar voet staan. De waaier in haar hand vouwt ze voorzichtig uit en houdt hem voor haar gezicht waardoor alleen haar zwart omrande ogen nog zichtbaar zijn. Haar andere hand draait ze om alsof ze de persoon tegenover haar uitnodigt. Haar donkerbruine ogen blijven rusten op de man die daar op het bankje zit. _

**District 6, Elisandra Lee (16)**

Mijn opa begint te klappen zodra de muziek stopt en laat me zijn tandeloze glimlach zien. Automatisch komt er ook een glimlach op mijn gezicht terwijl mijn ogen oplichten.

"Je was geweldig mijn kleine vlinder." Hij klopt me op mijn hoofd en staat voorzichtig op. Zijn knieën beginnen te beven en ik grijpt hem meteen bij zijn arm om hem te ondersteunen. Glimlachend kijkt hij mij aan.

"Je bent al net zo zorgzaam als je moeder kleine vlinder." Zijn stem klinkt erg vermoeid.

"Doe maar rustig opa. We hebben alle tijd." Vertel ik hem en we lopen rustig stapje voor stapje over het grindpad wat door onze tuin heen loopt. Aan de zijkanten van het grindpadstonden altijd prachtige bloemen, maar nu is alles verdort. Het enige wat nog intact is aan de tuin is de bloesem, die op dit moment in bloei staat.

Van het grindpad gaan we over naar de brug die over het uitgedroogde vijvertje loopt en dan komen we aan bij het traditionele Japanse huis. Mijn moeder schuift samen met een van de andere vrouwen de deur al open en ze helpen me met mijn opa naar binnen brengen.

Mijn moeder zet hem in zijn schommelstoel terwijl ik één van de zitkussens pak en naast hem ga zitten. Even lijkt het erop dat hij inslaap gaat vallen, maar dan begint hij met praten.

"Je lijkt zoveel op je oma. Ik heb het altijd jammer gevonden dat je moeder de training niet wilde doen." De verdriet in zijn stem is goed hoorbaar terwijl ik naar de foto van mijn oma staar die aan de witte muur hangt.

"Vroeger danste je oma altijd de meest prachtige dansen en droeg fantastische kimono's. Ze was vaak te gast bij belangrijke feestjes en op één van die feestjes leerde ik haar kennen." Hij zucht. Waarschijnlijk denkt hij terugaan de tijd voor de Donker Dagen.

"Opa vertel eens over oma's waaierdans. Die kon ze toch het beste?" Mijn opa knikt terwijl er een treurige glimlach op zijn gezicht verschijnt.

"Ik vertel je er graag over mijn kleine vlinder, maar dat wordt een andere keer. Ik ben erg moe." En ik zie zijn ogen al bijna dichtvallen. Stilletjes verlaat ik de kamer om in de tuin nog meer te oefenen. Alleen wordt ik halverwege al tegengehouden door mijn zusje.

"Lee onee-sama!" Ik draai me om en zie daar mijn jongere zusje van twaalf staan. Dit is haar eerste jaar voor de Spelen en ze is doodsbang dat haar naam wordt getrokken.

"Wat is er Chiro?" Ze rent tegen me aan terwijl ze aan het huilen is. Zonder nog uit haar woorden te komen blijft ze daar maar tegen me aanstaan huilen. Ik sluit mijn armen om haar heen en omhels haar stevig terwijl ik haar naar het bankje leidt waar opa daarstraks nog opzat.

Zachtjes begin ik haar heen en weer te wiegen en fluister zachtjes rustgevende woorden in haar oor. Langzaam houdt ze op met huilen en kijkt me met haar grote zwarte ogen aan.

"Ik ben zo bang." Haar stem klinkt zo zachtjes dat ik moeite moet doen om haar te verstaan.

"Waarom dan Chiro? Er is niks waar je bang voor hoeft te zijn." Ik weet waar ze bang voor is, maar ik zou het nooit toelaten als het al gebeurde.

"Ik wil niet naar de Spelen." Grote tranen komen uit haar ooghoeken rollen en ze krult zich volledig tegen mij aan. Ik blijf haar over haar haren strelen totdat ze weer is gekalmeerd.

"Kom op, we moeten ons klaarmaken voor de Boete." Samen lopen we terug richting ons huis. Kennelijk vond de burgemeester het een goed idee om alle Aziaten bij elkaar te proppen in dit oude Japanse huis waardoor we nu met zijn allen hier moeten leven.

We wonen met vijf gezinnen samen, ieder gezin heeft twee slaapkamers en één woonkamer met keuken terwijl we de twee badkamers juist weer moeten delen. Ik deel mijn slaapkamer samen met mijn zusje en het is niet veel meer als een klein kamertje waar we net mijn zijn tweeën kunnen slapen.

Door onze opvoeding tot Geisha slapen we allebei op een mat op de grond en een klein, laag houten bankje met een klein kussentje erop. Er liggen ook vrij weinig persoonlijke dingen in onze kamer omdat we die gewoon niet hebben. Hooguit een mooie haarspeld of een persoonlijke kimono maar daar houdt het ook wel bij op.

Ik zet mijn zusje voor de kaptafel die op de kamer staat en begin met haar haren op te steken. Omdat mijn zusje nog niet oud genoeg is om een Geisha te zijn wordt het simpel in vlechten opgestoken en met een half uur zit het kapsel goed in elkaar. Voor mijn kapsel moet mijn moeder helpen want mijn zusje kan het nog niet. Mijn moeder verdeelt mij haren in verschillende vlakken en gaat dan vlug aan de slag door alle vlakken één voor één samen te voegen. Uiteindelijk zit het in een gelaagde staart en ze maakt er nog een kleine knot van achter op mijn hoofd.

Mijn kleine zusje probeert nog wel te helpen door mijn make-up bij te werken en ik maak haar heel licht op.

Beiden krijgen we onze kimono's aan en dan is het tijd om naar de Boete te gaan. Met een glimlach pak ik haar hand vast terwijl we samen naar het plein lopen.

**District 6, James Hedera (16)**

"Je weet dat het bijna tijd is voor de boete toch?" Sophie kijkt me met haar hazelnoot bruine ogen aan en het enige wat ik kan is knikken. Voor mij is ze prachtig, maar zo denkt ze niet over mij. Mijn vader heeft haar niet voor niks uitgezocht. Sophie valt namelijk alleen op andere vrouwen.

Met een diepe zucht sta ik op en doe mijn shirt weer aan. De broek is nog steeds nat, maar die droogt snel genoeg met deze hitte. Als ik mijn horloge omdoe zie ik tot mijn schrik dat het al vijf voor tien is. Verdomme, nu moet ik nog opschieten ook.

Met een kleine sprint ga ik richting het plein en laat me snel inschrijven door één van de vredesbewakers. Ik vraag me nog steeds af waarom ook de kinderen van de Burgemeester zich in moeten schrijven terwijl wij juist de belangrijkste mensen zijn van het District.

"Naam." Mompelt de bewaker. Hij klinkt wel erg verveeld. Zou hij er genoeg van hebben om dit baantje elk jaar weer te moeten doen?

"James Hedera."

"Ons burgemeesters kindje, loop snel door knulletje." Met een grijns schrijft de bewaker mijn naam en leeftijd op ook al heb ik hem nooit verteld hoe oud ik ben.

Als laatste laat ik nog één iemand in mijn vinger prikken voor een beetje bloed en loop dan door naar het vak voor de zestien jarigen. Een beetje verveeld blijf ik om me heen kijken terwijl de andere jongens wat meer in groepen staan te wachten op Kriston, de Districtsbegeleider.

Precies om klokslag tien uur komt Kriston naar buiten lopen op hoge hakken. Kennelijk is dat de nieuwste mode van het Capitool maar het ziet er zo belachelijk uit dat ik met moeite mijn lachen in kan houden. Zijn diepblauwe pak ziet er daarentegen weer heel normaal uit. Het is iets wat mijn moeder mij ook zou laten dragen als we weer eens een belangrijk diner hebben.

"Welkom bij de vijfenvijftigste Honger Spelen en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn. Laten we beginnen bij de meisjes." Kriston trippelt snel naar de grote bol van de meisjes en draait er met zijn hand meerdere malen in rond. Na een paar lange minuten haalt hij er eindelijk een briefje uit en loopt weer terug naar de microfoon.

"De eer om dit jaar naar de Honger Spelen te mogen is voor." Ongelofelijk langzaam vouwt hij het briefje open en je kunt de spanning voelen stijgen. Meerdere meisjes houden elkaars handen vast in de hoop dat het niet één van hen is.

"Elisandra Lee!" Kriston begint hard te klappen en een meisje uit het vak van de zestien jarigen komt naar voren lopen. Als ik haar zie lopen doet ze me denken aan een van de tekeningen uit de oude boeken die mijn vader voor me had meegebracht uit het Capitool. Ze heeft veel weg van de Geisha's uit het vroegere Japan. Ik heb nooit geweten dat wij die hier ook hadden.

De hele weg blijft ze heel elegant lopen met haar handen gevouwen voor haar en haar gezicht iets naar beneden gericht. Zelfs bij de trap lijkt het alsof ze haar jurk nauwelijks optilt.

Rustig gaat ze naast Kriston staan, haar gezicht emotieloos. Het geeft zo'n raar contrast tussen de levendige Kriston op zijn hoge hakken en het mysterieuze meisje

"Nu we onze vrouwelijke Tribuut hebben gaan we door naar de mannen." Met een enorme glimlach op zijn gezicht loopt Kriston naar de bol met onze namen erin, maar vlak voordat hij erbij staat gaat hij door zijn enkel. In de val botst hij tegen de bol aan en alle papiertjes vliegen de lucht in. Sommigen belanden weer op het podium, maar een groot deel wordt door de wind meegevoerd.

Enigszins verbaasd kruipt Kriston weer overeind en probeert vervolgens zoveel mogelijk papiertjes weer terug te doen in de bol. De vredesbewakers doen hun best om de briefjes, die over het plein verspreid liggen, weer te pakken te krijgen.

Uiteindelijk krijgen ze maar een klein gedeelte van alle papiertjes terug en de bol is nu maar voor kwart gevuld. Met een beetje geluk zit ik er nu niet meer bij en kan ik straks weer lekker terug het grote zwembad in. Nergens om me zorgen om te maken.

**District 6, Elisandra Lee (16)**

Zodra Kriston mijn naam omroept stopt mijn hart er even mee. Ik had zo gehoopt dat deze dag nooit zou komen en nu gebeurd het. Van binnen voelt het alsof ik breek maar ik weet dat, als ik nu toegeef aan alle gevoelens, ik alleen maar zwak overkom. In plaats daarvan hou ik mijn waardigheid en loop recht op het podium af zonder ook maar een kik te geven.

Heel licht til ik mijn kimono op terwijl ik voorzichtig de korte trap oploop en rustig tot stilstand kom naast Kriston. Ik hoor hem nog praten over de jongens Tribuut maar mijn gedachtes zijn al ver weg. Het lijkt steeds beter tot mij door te dringen dat ik waarschijnlijk niet meer terug kom. Mijn dood is bijna onvermijdelijk.

Naast mij hoor ik ineens een knal en gauw kijk ik opzij. Een vloedgolf aan papiertjes lijkt langs me heen te vliegen terwijl ik probeer te volgen wat er is gebeurd. Kriston ligt op de grond samen met de bol waar alle namen van de jongens inzitten en de papiertjes liggen verspreid over het plein. Ik zie de vredesbewakers er achteraan rennen en uiteindelijk hebben ze maar een kwart terug van wat er oorspronkelijk inzat.

Opnieuw loopt Kriston naar de bol en graait er in rond om één van de weinige papiertjes te pakken. Binnen een paar seconden heeft hij er één en loopt hij terug naar de microfoon. Deze keer past hij beter op waar hij zijn voeten plaatst.

"De jongens Tribuut voor deze Spelen wordt." Hij vouwt het papiertje open en zijn gezicht word een stuk witter dan die was.

"James Hedera." Zijn stem slaat een beetje over als hij de naam leest.

Een jongen komt langzaam naar voren terwijl hij al net zo wit ziet als Kriston. Had het burgermeesters zoontje niet verwacht dat hij ook net zo goed uit die bol kon komen? Natuurlijk waren de kansen kleiner voor hem, maar toch is het niet onoverkoombaar.

"Nee, niet mijn zoon. Dit is vals spel zeg ik je! Vals spel!" De burgermeester gaat helemaal door het lint en de vredesbewakers moeten hem tegenhouden zodat hij niemand verwond.

Met een paar ettelijke lange secondes staat James eindelijk op het podium en hij lijkt ondertussen wel zo slap als een vaatdoek. Als dit mijn Districtspartner wordt dan denk ik niet dat het wat gaat worden. Ik zal dus een overeenkomst moeten sluiten met één van de andere Tributen om op zijn minst niet bij het bloedbad dood te gaan.

"District zes geef een warm applaus voor onze twee Tributen!" Kriston probeert boven het geschreeuw van de burgemeester uit te komen en het lukt hem met veel moeite. Ik loop richting James om hem een hand te geven maar hij kijkt me met een paar waterige ogen aan en pakt mijn hand niet vast.

De vredesbewakers leiden ons naar binnen en zetten ons allebei in een aparte kamer. Voor een moment ben ik volledig alleen en langzaam begint er zich in mijn hoofd een idee te vormen.

**District 6, James Hedera (16)**

Stilletjes ga ik op een van de donkerblauwe stoelen zitten terwijl ik me bedenk waar het mis is gegaan. Waarom ik? Waarom moet ik perse naar de Spelen? Ik ben de zoon van de burgemeester, dan kunnen ze dit niet zomaar maken!

Mijn ooghoeken beginnen vochtig te worden en al gauw vallen de tranen op mijn schoot. Ze maken allemaal vlekken op mijn broek maar voor nu maakt me dat niets meer uit. Het enige wat ik wil is maken dat ik wegkom uit deze hel en weer veilig thuis kunnen zijn bij mijn ouders en mijn kleine zusje.

De deur gaat langzaam open en in de opening staan mijn moeder en mijn zusje, maar mijn vader is nergens te bekennen. Ze komen al net zo stil als mij binnenlopen en gaan naast mij zitten. Mijn moeder streelt me zachtjes door mijn haren terwijl mijn zusje voor mijn voeten gaat zitten en haar hoofd op mijn schoot ligt.

We zeggen de volledige vijf minuten niks en proberen zo een laatste geluksmomentje te creëren. Mijn tranen stoppen niet in die tijd en ook mijn zusje ligt te huilen. Mijn moeder kan zich groot houden, maar ik zie dat ze er moeite mee heeft.

Na nog eens vijf minuten komt een bewaker binnenlopen om aan te kondigen dat het bijna tijd is om te gaan. Ze staan beiden op terwijl ik nog steeds even slap in mijn stoel blijf zitten. Zonder dat ik het merk hurkt mijn moeder voor me neer en pakt me bij mijn schouders beet.

"Wees sterk en denk goed na over wat je doet." Haar stem breekt een beetje op het einde en een traan ontsnapt uit haar ooghoek. Ze slaat haar dunne armen om mij heen en geeft me een laatste knuffel.

"Het spijt me dat ik vanochtend zo streng was tegen je." Fluistert ze zachtjes in mijn oor. Dan moet ze toch echt gaan en blijf ik weer alleen achter. Nu komt er niemand meer om nog afscheid van me te nemen en ik krul me helemaal op in de stoel.

Ik gun mezelf even een moment om me volledig te laten gaan en grijp mijn haren vast met beiden handen. Ik trek bijna mijn haar eruit en schreeuw zo hard als ik kan. De tranen blijven stromen en ik blijf schreeuwen tot ik geen adem meer heb. Ik probeer me nog kleiner te maken dan ik al ben en blijf zo zitten snikken totdat de bewakers me komen halen voor de reis naar het Capitool.

**District 6, Elisandra Lee (16**)

Mijn brein blijft maar bezig met malen over hoe ik de situatie het beste kan aanpakken en er schieten verschillende ideeën door mijn hoofd heen. Voordat ik er ook maar eentje grondig kan uitwerken komt mijn familie binnen lopen en Chiro vliegt me meteen om de hals terwijl ze hard huilt.

"Ik wil niet dat je gaat. Je mag niet dood gaan." Haar zachte stemmetje klinkt voor het eerst hysterisch en mijn vader moet haar van me aftrekken om me wat lucht te geven. Ze blijft tegen mijn vader aan huilen terwijl hij haar probeert te kalmeren.

"Elisandra, mijn dochter, weet dat wij altijd van je houden. Ook hierna." Mijn moeder kijkt me met een ongelofelijk lieve blik in mijn ogen aan en geeft me dan een kus op het voorhoofd. Bijna komen de tranen omhoog, maar ik hou me voor om die te bewaren voor de trein. Ik wil niet dat mijn ouders me zien huilen bij ons laatste keer samen zijn.

Mijn ouders gaan na een tien minuten weer weg en mijn vader moet mijn zusje zelfs over zijn schouder tillen omdat ze niet wil dat ik wegga. De brok komt nu toch echt terug in mijn keel en heel even ben ik blij dat ze weggaan zodat ik tijd heb voor mezelf.

Ik besef me opeens dat ik de kamer nog helemaal niet heb bekeken doordat ik zo druk bezig was met mijn gedachtes. Rustig bekijk ik alles om me heen en zie een paar enorme boekenkasten die de hele muur bedekken. De andere muren zijn crème kleurig en de vloer is van lichtbruin hout gemaakt. De grote bank waar ik op zit is donkerblauw en zit vele malen zachter dan de stoelen die wij thuis hebben.

Zachtjes gaat de deur nog een keer open en ik zie mijn opa binnen stappen. Op mijn gezicht komt een grote glimlach want ik weet hoe moeilijk lopen voor hem is en nu is hij speciaal voor mij helemaal hierheen gekomen. Ik wou dat er een andere reden was dan de Honger Spelen maar helaas is het niet anders.

"Ik wil dat je dit onthoud, mijn kleine vlinder. Gebruik dat wat je kent en wees niet bang om het te gebruiken." Hij omhelst me en geeft me één van oma's haarpinnen vanuit haar Geisha tijd. Met grote ogen kijk ik naar mijn opa terwijl hij me één van zijn warme glimlachen geeft.

We blijven naast elkaar zitten tot het tijd is om te gaan en mijn opa opstaat om naar de deur te lopen. Hij draait zich nog een keer om en geeft me een laatste raad.

"Blijf je zelf vlinder."

* * *

**En wat vonden jullie ervan? Laat dat natuurlijk altijd even weten in een review. Zo weet ik wat je ervan vind en krijg jij er punten bij!**

**Ook dit hoofdstuk weer een grote dank aan mijn Bèta Jade Lammourgy voor het helpen bij het stuk van James. Zij heeft samen met MyWeirdWorld een goed uitgangpunt verzonnen voor hem toen ik er vast zat. Ook wil ik haar graag bedanken voor al haar hulp bij alle hoofdstukken tot nu toe, zonder haar was die nooit zo goed geworden als dat die nu is geworden!**

**Het rijtje met punten die je kunt halen voor de Sponsoring. **

**5 punten voor het insturen van een tribuut (geldt 1 keer)  
4 punten als je mijn verhaal followed.  
3 punten als je een goede tip geeft.****  
2 punten voor een review. **

**De punten zijn als volgt: **

LeviAntonius: 27 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 27 punten  
Cicillia: 24 punten  
Indontknow: 19 punten  
Tiger Outsider: 15 punten  
lyannen: 15 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan: 15 punten  
MyWeirdWorld: 15 punten  
Skye. Emma: 11 punten  
Skye. wizard: 11 punten  
meowmalfoy: 9 punten  
Kirsten S: 9 punten  
Homiestuck: 9 punten  
Azmidiske: 9 punten  
Janaatje: 5 punten  
Jo-ann: 5 punten

**Jullie krijgen in het Capitool te horen wat je allemaal naar tributen kunt sturen en hoeveel alles kost!**

**Tot de volgende Boete**


End file.
